


Seventh Hacker

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Blood, Computers, Dominance, Dork Jean Kirstein, Drinking & Talking, Elvis - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Gore, Government Conspiracy, Hange spelt Hanji, Hanji - Freeform, Implied Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Jean lives alone, Multi, Older Characters, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Smut, Titans, Yaoi, fancy car, hacker jean, saracasm, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a one of a kind hacker called you guessed it Seventh Hacker. Hes following in the footsteps of anther famous hacker who tragically disappeared after trying to hack into Titan Corp. So Jean sets out to do what his idol could not and hack into the Titans files. But as new information comes to light, Jean in his short hacking career he has no idea what to do. So he naturally hacks into none other then Marco Botts bank account. What will happen now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seventh Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers this is my first story, don't judge to harshly I am still learning. I would love feed back and what you could want to see in later installments or other works. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to their proper creators and all that jazz. I can't even lay claim to the story. My friend and I came up with it. 
> 
> PS. This might go up in rating but Im not really sure just yet. :3

Jean cracked his knuckles in firecracker succession before he leaned back in his leather worn chair. Hearing it groan and feeling it tug against his shirt put him at ease. Another firewall bit the dust as of three minutes ago. Titan Corp’s secrets were one step closer to Jean’s fingertips. All the information he would have access to and how much money he could make to sell it out to their competition. Or send them a blip and see how much they want to pay him to keep quiet. Either way he was getting payed. The sharp solid three toned beep of his alarm jerked him out of his musings. Break was over. Time to wreak havoc. 

“What do you have that is so important, that you would go through so much work to keep this information hidden.” 

He had just touched his bitten fingertips to the keyboard when he heard a pound on his door. A three pound beat that went like a waltz. He bit his lip in frustration feeling his lip ring rub irritatingly on his chapped lips. He had no time for whatever computer complications Armin needed sorted out. Only this time he would have to wait. He was on the mother load of intel and money and Armin chooses this time to come over.  
Kicking his sneaker clad feet on the wooden backdrop of his desk and pushes himself keeping an eye on the floor as he rolls backwards with practiced ease. Avoiding the wires and lines that littered most of his bedroom floor. Stopping the chairs momentum before it could collide into his already abused door he gets to his feet Shortly after he feels his world spin slightly and the already darkened room flicker darker before disappearing completely. 

 

It had been three days since he had last heard from Jean. The short phone call he managed to drag out of the disgruntled man had been very concerning. Jean’s voice sounded like sandpaper and the way he would stave off into silence left the blonde librarian concerned for the well-being of his life long friend. He drove through the eerie silence of the town towards the dilapidated apartments where his friend was currently residing at.

They had a special knock, Jean made sure Armin understood that fact. Saying. “In what I do Armin, I need to know it’s you and not someone else.”

So knocking on the puke green door and hearing a faint sound of plastic wheels roll across wooden flooring a typical sound that accompanied heavy footsteps. But this time there was a short, terrifying sound of something heavy hitting the floor Armin’s heart lept to his throat. 

“JEAN!” 

Fists started pounding on the door sending shock waves to the already weakened lock. The puke green door gave and opened with complaint as Armin’s sneakers raced through the entryway and down the hall to the closed door. There was an impenetrable foul odor in the air. He felt his face contort in disgust. His concern ever growing to full blown panic, he tested the well worn door knob and opened it. He took a sharp intake of breath as his blue eyes widened in horror. The room was darkened by black out curtains. Wires and cables were strung everywhere. The only light came from the three computer screens alight with some coding and moving numbers.  
Armin was walking forward his eyes focused on finding a light of some kind when his feet hit something solid and warm on the floor. He was almost petrified to look down, but his eyes fell downward against his will and his fears came to life. His shaking hands fumbled with the on switch and his blue eyes blinked at the sudden intrusive light. Now there was light he could study his fallen friend closer.  
Jean looked like hell had wormed over. His slumbering eyes were sunken in, with purplish bruising underneath. His lips were pale and broken. Not even mentioning the smell radiating off of him. Armin had had enough. Jean was getting a bath. 

 

He had no idea what woke him. The sound of wet water dripping? Or being surrounded by it? Could it have been the unfamiliar male voice resonating around his bathroom? His golden eyes snapped open and his body involuntarily jerked forward causing the lukewarm water to slosh around and his vision to swim. He felt hands grab on to his shoulders grounding him. Jean knew those hands. 

“Armin.” His voice croaked. He winced at how weak, and dry his voice sounded. 

“Jean, what were you thinking?” The disappointment in Armins voice was like barbs. 

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry? Jean you will kill yourself at this rate. You promised me. You promised me that you would not do this again.”

“I just got wrapped up. You know how it goes.”

“No, Jean I don’t. You don’t tell me what you do. Every Time you disappear for days at a time I worry about you. I fear I will find you dead on the floor next time.”

He slunk in farther into the bath hoping to escape the onslaught coming from his friend. Hands slid under his arms stopping him. He suddenly realized he was stark naked. He felt a flush of blood rise skyward, dusting his pale cheeks pink. 

“A-Armin…” Jeans shoulders tensed as felt hands pull back and move into his hair. 

Seemingly unaware of the blatant discomfort of his friend. “What Jean.”

“I’m...you know...and your..”

This earned a light hearten chuckle from the blonde. It sounded nice as it echoed off the walls. “You're in your birthday suit and I’m washing your hair. I don’t see any problem here.”

To this the two toned head blushed even redder. He did find fault in it. He was embarrassed about how skinny he was. How his ribs jutted out proudly against his skin. When was the last time he had sustenance enter his body? Stifling a sigh by pursing his lips together he let Armin wash his hair. It was a nice sensation. Jean normally liked his head petted or rubbed, but only Armin knew that fact. Jean himself normally shied away from human interaction, so human touch was a rare occurrence. Soon he felt his eyes drift close letting the tension drain from his muscles. But as soon as he relaxed the soothing motion it was over, when the hands were removed and water was dumped on his head snapping what ever bubble Jean had created for himself.

“Wash your body and get into clean clothes. Dinner will be ready for you when you’re done.” The blonde said as he stood, his knees popping back into place after kneeling on the cool tile floor. 

There was a shuffle of fabric and a soft metallic clank signaling Armin had taken the liberty of giving Jean clothes. Shortly after the soft footfalls echoed and the shudder of the bathroom door closed leaving Jean alone with his thoughts.  
Jean thought about just sulking in the tub, but the promise of food made his stomach come to life. It let out a pitiful small grumble. So that ruled out his plan. Finishing up his business and draining the murky water; Jean dressed himself and opened the door welcoming the smell of food. Naturally he turned to his bedroom and looked in. He was relieved to see his program automatically start hacking for him. Hacker Pro was a nifty little thing that took over for him after an hour of inactivity. Turning on his heel he padded barefoot into the small unused living space and into the small kitchenette. Finding Armin hunched over the grease stained stove top, stirring what smelt like soup.  
The kitchenette was nothing impressive. It consisted of a mini fridge, stove, microwave, and a coffee pot. Each one besides the stove, he scrounged around for. Call him frugal but he liked to cut corners anywhere possible. 

“Jean were going grocery shopping once you eat. We are getting you food. Real food.”

“I have food.”

“Mountain Dew, Ramen, and one can of soup is not food.”

“I have milk”

“It expired a week ago Jean.” He didn't specify if it was good or not. Leave it to Armin to make him realize how little food he actually had, and make him feel guilty about it. “Its ready so go sit down somewhere outside your bedroom.”

Jean grumbles in acknowledgement and loudly sits himself down on his futon. Looking around he realized something again. He didn’t even have a TV. A black futon and a wicker chair faced an empty wall. Well not completely empty. He had a bookshelf made out of cement bricks and plywood that held all of the computer know how and a few other books he picked up for show. He never actually read them. Armin came in with two bowls of soup and sat down holding out Jean’s meal. Moist steam arose from the chicken broth. 

“Thanks…..for all of this.”

“No problem, Jean. Just please let this be the last time.”

“No promises there.”

Just like that they staved off into silence, only the sound of eating and the occasional ‘clank’ filling the already awkward air. After the bowls of chicken soup were eaten and the few dirty dishes washed, Jean found himself in the passenger seat of Armin’s car. They listened to nothing really worth note. Armin was not a fan of rock. Armin was a fan of the whole ‘Indie’ music. To Jean it sounded like rubbish. So after a short drive to the quaint supermarket and a back seat full of ‘actual food’ they headed back listening the same tunes as the trip there. Jean for lesser words was not a happy camper. His arms had remained crossed the entire time, his leather jacket made just enough noise to help keep the remainder of his sanity.  
A few hours later after putting the new ‘food’ away, Armin bid Jean farewell and headed to his own home to feed his neglected cat. Snowball. Jean never understood what Armin liked about that cat. It was big and mean. He hissed and clawed at Jean’s pants whenever he payed a visit. But if Armin could make his relationship with Eren last as long as it has, he would not question Armin on the abominable catman. 

“Abominable catman…” Chuckling to himself at the new nickname, he rolled over in his bed, making sure to face away from his computer screens quickly pulling himself into a restful slumber. 

Jean never woke until his bladder told him it was time to rise and relieve himself. Stifling a groan as his body protested the movements. Finally sleeping more than a few hours at a time.  
Shuffling his feet, like his legs were weighted down by weights he entered his bathroom and relieves himself. He hears a ding resonate through the house. His heart leapt to his throat, his golden eyes widening. This meant ‘his baby’ the computer was having difficult time with something. Quickly zipping his zipper he cast his eyes upward sending a quick thank you to the zipper gods that he didn't catch his junk on the daemon blessed zipper. Finding the energy to run into his still darkened room, tripping over stay cables and grabbing his chair hearing the leather groan under his fingers and the feel of the chair as sits down. Disabling his audio hack and jamming his fingers to the keyboard, chewing his lips as his skilled eyes scan the coding and nodding in understanding.  
The sun filtered through the pin sized slats, dappling on to his scratched floor boards. When the sun rose, was beyond Jean, but once the sun laid down to rest, Jean was flabbergasted, the photos were vile and the information he was privy to was inhumane. But for better or for worse he was in.  
Now Jean was faced with a dilemma. This information was devastating. There was human experimentation, grotesque mutations and many failed experiments. Even how Titan Corp as they put “Sent them on-wards to further join the community.” sent pangs of nausea straight to his abdomen. There were hundreds of cases, each one growing more and more unsettling. What really caught his tired eyes was a section that read:

[The patient 456 responded positively to the treatment he was given the day before 03/24/14 and reacted well when introduced to the other test subjects. Unfortunately he started to develop complications shortly after. His eyes started to gloss over approximately two hours after separation from the rest. A day later he no longer responded to human touch or sound After testing his nervous system there was a mutation found in the spinal column. It was no longer communicating with the brain. Exactly twelve hours later he bit and ate Mr. Stevenson (his caretaker). After subduing the patient the body was retrieved and after close examination it was found that his right arm was missing as well as most of his abdomen. His screams were not heard due to the sound proof glass the other employees were currently occupying. Psychiatric help was offered to those who were a witness. Four of the six were reported to have been seen by our resident psychiatrist. The other two were later admitted for further testing on their mental stability. Sending out sympathies to his family the staff of level 01 proceeded to test patient 456 and found a swift blow the the soft tissue on the back of his neck had proven to the most fatal. Severing the mutation from the brain stem was assumed to be the cause. Many accidents similar to patient 456 were reported. Further testing is required.]

“Further testing required?! You’re a sick fuck. That was human being, and he ate another human being. How much are they paying these people to remain quiet about all of this shit?” He said aloud to himself running reassuring fingers though his tangled locks. 

For the first time in his hacking career Jean was struggling to make a decision. Was he actually that money hungry? Does the public really need to know? After an hour longer then he should have allowed Jean came to a decision. He would sleep on it. So he filed the information in and encrypted the file to his desktop. He stared at the folder as if it held the answers in which he sought. But alas it was just data and could not tell him what was the right or wrong answer. He needed money, and he needed to get his mind off of the dreaded file. He went through his paces of setting up a fake username and through the alias of Godcomplex45 he found an unsuspecting victim.

“Marco Bott. Hmmm your bank account looks promising.” 

He had been in touch, though a series of fake walls and viruses Jean had started taking little bits of Marcos money. Hiding them as interest payments. And oldie but a goodie. He even went as far to hack other accounts to take the heat off of his server. Of coarse he looked up who this man actually was and he did feel the slightest bit guilty when the man contacted him though social media. The man was nice to talk to. He actually kept Jean on longer then what he needed to be on for but this time he wanted to be on. He wanted to talk to this Marco. His mind stopped when he saw Marco's profile picture. Now he really felt guilty for taking what he took.

"Sorry Marco but I have to eat too. I look forward to seeing what else you could be useful for."


	2. Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going smoothly as they can for our poor hacker. What will our Jean decide to do with this information. A convenience store meeting, may have changed Jeans' world forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful people, thank you for your support of this story. Again I do not own any of these characters maybe the store clerk but who cares bout that. This is the second installment of this. I think I will try to post on this every Monday. Thanks again and enjoy~ 
> 
> P.S. Shout out to my wonderful editor and best friend in the whole world. Couldn't do this with out you! <3

The steady wet drip of water ran down his broad back. Leaving tributaries sparkling on his taunt skin. Stress was sure a killer, and Jean sure was dealing with a lot of it. Who knew a small vanilla file full of data would cause his world so much upheaval. It has been three long antagonizing days. 

“The’re monsters. They are creating monsters out of people. Real human beings. They deserve to be stopped. But….how...how could they be stopped. What good would it do to sell it to other companies? Police? No. Then they will wonder how I got the damn thing.”

Normally running his hands through his slick hair was enough to calm his ever growing nerves. But this time it caused nothing short of more annoyance. What happened to the saying ‘showers helped you make the biggest decisions of your life’? That lonely untruthful thought struck a chord deep within the conflicted hacker. He found it amusing. A small chuckle turned into a full on laughter attack. By the end of his little escapade, salty diamonds mixed with the clear water for the adventure down his body. Jean’s sides were spasming, letting him know he needed to breathe properly sometime in the near future.   
The shower water had long lost its warmth and icy stings were now pestering the already abused body. The shower gods from high above have had enough of his useless musings, and the free peep show must have lost its luster. Regretfully, he turns the shiny knob off and watches the water run down the drain.It must be symbolizing his life, or to be more precise, his severe and depressing lack of a love life. Even his right hand never seemed interested in him. So Jean felt like he was cheating on it with his left. So he stopped completely. To be honest his hacking skill had improved since that decision. He was no longer distracted by other peoples useless body parts that were only there to attract attention. 

“Women use their knockers for other things, then showing them off Jean, jeez don’t be a dork. Wait, I am one.”

Stepping out into the cold, black and gray flooring, Jean lets the water pool into little baby oceans and seep into the cracks he never bothered to fix. The neighbors would bitch about the water again, and Jean would nod his head in a straight vertical line pretending that their words were actually affecting him in some deep way. They would complain to the damned manager and the manager would storm up the rickety stairs and pound on his door like a herd of elephants, Jean would open up the door, and look at the woman.   
The woman would be clad in her usual loud tourist shirt. The one your grandfather picks up and thinks it looks cool, even though he’s color blind and can't remember his own name. The one your mother would make you wear, the one you’d burn when she was not looking. Its normally neon yellow with palm trees sprouting up in places where they should not or some exotic bird that looks like it was colored by a three year old.   
This particular shirt, the shirt that made Jean want to go blind. It was not yellow or even close to that color. It looked like they found the brightest, most run-over traffic cone and got inspired. Jean swore she never wore any other shirt besides that monstrosity. To not make the shirt feel lonely she would wear with her shirt a terrible store bought tan (As Jean called it a tan in a can). He could give the woman kudos for having the for layman's terms the balls to wear what she wears like a religion. She being called by the first name of Hanji. And this woman was loaded. How, Jean already knew the answer but he still could not fathom how someone like him could come from such a cushy background.   
As if on cue his door was being shaken by the terrible typhoon of Hanji. The already broken door swung open and he could hear the scuff of what sounded like different shoes in his entryway. This made the towel clad man stiffen and ease his breathing altogether. 

“Jean, I know you’re in there. I’ll wait.”

The tensed man lets out a relieved sigh, letting his lungs deflate, letting out the stale air that had accumulated in the minute he became silent. Letting the towel fall to the glistening floor with a quiet ‘thwump’ Jean started dressing himself. Feeling the pull of his boxers, then the soft fabric of his bottoms signaled to him that he was ready to face the crazy woman waiting very loudly for him to make his appearance. A steady reverberative sound as if she was tapping her foot hurried the tired man along. Opening the door steeling himself for another boring lecture in which he was about to receive.   
Padding quietly into the main non-living living room finding out that she was indeed tapping her leather clad foot.

“I just ‘happened’ to be near the phone, this time of night for a phone call I would ‘never’ suspect on getting.”

“Hello to you and your shirt too.”

“Jean when will you stop trying to piss off your neighbors?”

“When they cancel their subscription to Viagra and Playboy.” 

“Jean I can’t tell them to stop having sex.”

“Yet you can take your time to come up here to tell me to stop showering.”

This earned a blank womanly stare that seemed to look past Jean yet into his very being at the same time. The slight sound of rumpled fabric called to notice that she was crossing her arms against her bosom making them seem just a little bit bigger than what they actually are, and the movement drawing Jean’s attention back to the miniature sun in the middle of his apartment. 

“That's not the point Jean.”

“No, I think that is the point.”

“Get a dam rug or something Jean. Be serious here.”

“I am as serious as I can get for someone who doesn't sleep because he happens to be living above two bunnies.”

“I am housing children.” The disgruntled woman scoffs to the crumpled and stained ceiling. Caused by the   
accumulating moisture, Jean actually tried to fix. But due to his lack of know how the growing problem just got worse. There was one that looked like a warped and slopped nosed Elvis in his bedroom. Jean talked to the coffee stained Elvis from time to time if he really needed the consolation. 

“Correction your housing a high school dropout, former druggie, aspiring author, someone who lives off of other peoples hard work, and a very procreative newlywed couple.” 

Ticked of each one as he counted them off, feeling the tingling slide of skin against skin. The sound of silence followed shortly after, as it always does. There wasn’t even a steady thrum of a clock or any other loud noise making device. Only the slight shrill of a heavily burdened automobile whisking past, to the dismal resting place for the night hour shattered the ever growing tension between the opposing figures. Neither force willing to give an advance to the opposing team, they being forced to yield and try a new tactic next round. 

“Jean, I have to go, this time to try to fix it.”

“Isn't it your job to do that?”

“I can’t until I have your permission its in the contract.”

“Yep.”

Watching the miniature sun rotate and slowly start orbiting back to its own solar system directing the traffic elsewhere. Jean fought the disdain building up from his very being. 

“You should not divulge peoples private lives so easily Jean.”

“ I don’t have to, when they do it for me.” 

“ I will see you tomorrow then Jean.”

“Yep, bye Hanji and Hanjis’ shirt.”

“Why do you call my shirt like it is a separate entity?”

“Because. It. Is.”

With those final curt words the door was swung shut, putting frugal stained wood between him and the entity retreating down the metal meshed hallway. Having her visit jogged Jean’s less than reliable memory. His memory could be compared to a hamster wheel turning with no hamster in it. Or what Jean likes to call it, his mind chose to run on internet explorer, and refused to upgrade the memory capacity. His users’ history was normally full, he tended to forget things to make room for other things he would probably forget.   
More than just a little disgruntled, the man trudged to his domain, slamming the door leaving no satisfactory slam in which he craved. He almost but threw himself into his leather worn chair, sighing contently as the worn skin gently caressed Jeans’ non-clothed torso. Rent was coming up and he needed the money. Again the needling, bedraggled thought forced its way to the front of his mind. Why not sell the Titan Corp. information. White teeth found each other and danced swaying back and forth, not easing the discomfort of their own. Hands roughly raked through the once clean scalp. A distraught, animalistic sound wormed its way out of his throat. 

“God damn it! I should trash it all together. I should have never done it in the first place!” 

After a short, terse rant about himself to himself, Jean’s trained fingers went to work pooling money in his account for the next rent payment. The steady heartbeat of the keys and the dull roar of his computer put Jeans’ mind into an almost vegetable state. Taking one dollar from a girl, another from a lawyer, and another from a teacher, so on and so forth. Things were going smoothly and without a hitch until his computer was attacked by some unknown attacker.  
The thrum of his computer changed pitch from a steady tenor monotone to a higher pitched whine. Sharpened golden eyes honed in on his problem. Lightning fast fingers fought their way across the board and cyberspace to protect what motherland of treasure he had hidden away. Firewalls were crashing by an inside job, someone had hacked into his computer. He set up multiple traps and trojan horses but nothing seemed to slow the malicious onslaught of warnings and three toned beeps. The minutes ticked by and molded into hours and the hours yielded into the sleepy early morning. When the dew was just settling into its darkened green, lush home. Jean had fought bravely. The threat was gone for now, but the instinct Jean had developed was telling him it was not over. That it was just a test, someone was playing with him. Someone who knew a lot more about hacking than Jean himself did.   
During the plague that was smitten on his now overworked computer Jean had taken more than the non noticeable amount from Marco’s bank account.

“Shit….I am so fucked.” 

Biting his already bitten thumbnail Jean backtracked and erased his almost invisible tracks. Today was not his day was it. The bite of the leather was growing uncomfortable against Jeans rigid back. There was one thing his body was screaming at him for. The unsustainable craving, that gnaws at you until you cave.

“Fuck this, Im getting coffee.”

Jean glanced at the small white numbers in the bottom right of the dashboard.1:15 in the satin blessed morning. Last Call should still be open for another forty five minutes at least. With that Jean stood and threw on a sweatshirt half hazardly and found some shoes and was out the door to begin the long walk to the station.

 

Marco leaned back in his office chair, it groans in compliance. A sly smirk plays across his face. Dimpling the freckles that dotted the apples of his cheeks. Jean was an attractive guy. Well in Marco’s opinion anyway. His two toned, bedraggled hair style was normally the only thing he saw through the built in webcam he hacked into the night prior. His breath was taken when he saw the most dazzling golden eyes. They looked like deep pools of amber, limitless yet hiding a great treasure. A treasure Marco wanted, with fervent desire. His pale red lips glistening in the blue hue of the computer light. This would be fun. The man had talent, he was better than the rest. He put up a fight, a good one at that. 

“So what’s your story Jean.”

His interest was peaked, like a predator that found new prey to say the least. Pulling his toned arms behind his head, brushing his raven hair ever so slightly. His eyes flicked over to his other monitor and found something else.

“Twenty-five dollars Jean. That’s a hackers no-no.” 

Marco knew a hack when he saw one, and when he saw five dollars being drawn out of his account for insurance policies he knew right away. A dusty switch had been flipped in his brain and he went straight to work following the little bread crumbs. Marco himself had given up hacking when he took over his father’s business. He only hacked when he needed competitions information.   
Marco was also interested in what Jean, hacked into that made him let out such a defeated sound, it made Marco’s heart clench. But he was soon given the opportunity to find out, when he heard the devilish man declare suddenly in his seductive tenor voice that he was going to coffee. Marco then quickly checked Jean’s surrounding area for anything that could sell coffee this early in the morning on a Saturday. And sure enough a small gas station/convenience store was open at this ungodly hour. He stood, stretching out his sore limbs, realigning his unaligned spine. The black chair rolling softly back colliding with his overstuffed bookcase, jostling one of the many books, sending his Marketing and Sales toppling to the floor landing half hazardly on his scattered papers. Shaking his head before walking out and closing his door shutting it tightly he walks down the pictured hallway. Only towards the end there were few photos that hung on the wall. Smiling young faces of his family and as well as he himself looked back onto him. He turned left down his stairs and to his entryway, slipping on his shoes, he stood in his dress slacks that dusted the tops of his blackened shoes. His arm stretched out to grabbed his light jacket. He never changed from his work attire, he just came to that realization. But most of his outfits were already practically all the same anyway.  
The leaves were turning wonderful colors of auburn and gold. The smell of fall permeated the air. This was his favorite time of the year, so many vivid colors and the bitter cold air that held the promise of a bitterly cold winter. The walk to the car had been brief but had been very informing. The peacefulness of the neighborhood was all around him, almost as if it was soothing him to sleep. Shaking off the encroaching draws of sleep he opened his car door listening for the high pitched chirping dings that followed and repeated until he closed the door. The leather interior screamed luxury, the seats formed to the curvature of his back. The rumble of his car shattered the silence causing the white curtains next to his abode to waver and open to the blackness inside.

“Nosy old coot.”

The man in question holed up in the darkened home was none other than Levi. From what Marco understood he was also living with a platonic life partner. A man that was taller and broader than Marco himself. He never bothered to find out this mans name. They greet each other in the morning and in the beginning kisses of the evening. 

He waves his hand at the inky blackness and watching the house still once again. Stifling a sigh as he heard the gravel crunch under his tires as he reversed out of his driveway. Begin his adventure in the one o’clock hour. This time of night Marco would like to be in his king sized memory foam bed with his comforter.

Normally it would take him an hour to drive across the town, but due to the lack of traffic, his adventure took him no longer than thirty minutes. He would not pull a stalker and just drive across town like a stalker to find the man he wanted to spend the time to get to know in the bedroom and outside it. No, unfortunately he had business at his office. But he just happened to need gas for his car and the wonderful liquid called coffee.   
Marco pulled up to the dimly lit station, the flickering bulb barely illuminated the gas pump in which Marco needed. It was a gamble that Jean would be here but it was a risk Marco was willing to take. There was a small ding resounded that drew his eyes up to the door, Jean was walking in. The loose fitting red and black checked pants grew downward from a loose fitting hoodie. A man should not look as attractive in sleep wear as Marco found Jean to be, it should be a sin. Marco was almost a positive it was a sin. The way heat played downwards when the man bent down to pick up a dropped, a small, brightly colored package from the blackened abused flooring. He sucks in his breath sharply making an audible sound and steels himself to go inside the store, and pay for his gas, and possibly say hello to the man of his recent desire. 

 

Jean straightened himself up after reaching down to the cold flooring for his breakfast sandwich he dropped, feeling the heavy weight of dread coursing throughout his paranoid body with each passing heartbeat. He was being watched, he was sure of it. By whom he had no idea, but it was driving his heartbeat mad. The light tingle of the bell above the foggy glassed door made Jean nearly shed his pale skin.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” A slightly deeper than average male voice sounded.

Jean whipped his frightened body around. Clutching the already crushed sandwich to his throbbing chest. 

“No, just startle easily. Thats all. I scared myself….”Jean’s words trailed off as he took in the sight of this man. 

This man was taller, well a couple inches taller than himself, he had dark raven hair and a plethora of freckles around his cheeks. He was dressed in business attire, pressed white shirt with a dark charcoal fitted jacket. His slacks fell effortlessly down his mile long legs brushing the polished shoes beneath. 

“H-Hi I’m Jean.”

The taller man smiled, warmly eyeing Jean, like they knew each other already.

“Hi Jean.” The man paused as if pondering his name. Before speaking again. “I’m Marco. Marco Bott.”

The friendly giant stuck out his hand and Jean swallowed his fear and took the man's hand. This was nice. He was nice. Jean found out that he liked the mans’ hands, how they felt against his own. 

“Hello Marco Bott.”

“Kirstein, Jean, Kirstein.” 

Marco’s smile disarmed Jean’s senses quite abruptly. The white, aligned teeth greeted him with dimples. He felt blood rise upwards coating his cheeks. Here this freckled Jesus in his suit and here Jean found himself in his dingy sleeping bottoms and his half cleaned sweatshirt. If he looked hard enough, he could find the ketchup stain Eren gave him three weeks ago.   
They were sitting in a small dinner, each one resting upon a red plastic stool eating their dinner. Jean had his Monster Madness, Armin his salad and Eren his Titan Crunch cyclone. They all had been playing along with each other. Well, to be precise, he himself and that little shit Eren. Eren had wanted one of his fries and of course Jean said no. They fought and his ketchup was spilt all over the front of his sweatshirt. He hadn't spoken with the man since.

“What are you doing up at such a late hour, if you don’t me me asking.”

“.....I-I couldn't sleep.”

That was a nice lie, that Jean could stick with, though his heart rate increased, pacing faster than what it already was. Jean could hear the fast, but steady ‘thump thump thump’ and he worried that this man...no Marco could hear that he was lying.

“Oh. Im sorry to hear that.”

“Why are you up this early?”

“Work.” 

“Work, where...if you don’t mind telling me.”

“Titan Corp.”

Jean’s heart stopped. He felt his eyes widen as shock played across his face before he tried to school it back to a straight deadpan. If it worked or not, Jean had no clue. He watched the man look back over to him concern yet something else riddled in his eyes. 

He pays the clerk the amount he owed, and before the man could turn to leave Jean spoke again. “Nice stolen car you have out there.” Jean inwardly winced. Smooth Jean, smooth like sandpaper.

The car was a black 2015 Jaguar Sports F-TYPE. This made Jean want to drool. Just how rich was this guy. The one Jean hacked into must have been a decoy account, and Jean fell for it. 

“So you have an eye for her huh?”

“Her?”

“Yeah. I named her Alex.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Ex-Girlfriend.” 

Then the man laughed. It sounded like heaven to Jean’s ears. It was deep and melodic. He wanted to hear the man talk more, he actually wanted this man to touch him. Just before anymore conversation could be shared between the two males, the clerk cleared his throat.

“Excuse me. This is the last call for any purchase.”

This snapped Jean out of his self created bubble again. He quickly placed his items on the crumbling counter and reached for his wallet only to be stopped by the longer toned arm of the kind man paying for his breakfast. Looking back at the man's smile. This man was so close Jean could smell the detergent the man used. Lavender, the same smell Jean liked. 

He blushed again, and murmured. “Thanks Marco.” 

“My pleasure.”

After that the men parted ways, exchanging their phone number with the other. That small run down shop changed two lives that day. Jean was staring at Elvis with a grin planted on his face.  
Last Call, who knew choosing to go there would give him hope. Those words played across his lips. His body was thinking one thing and one thing only. The dark urge he had not felt in years. He wanted Marco, he wanted him badly. He soon fell into a short slumber two words staying prominent in his mind. Marco. Bott.


	3. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco grow closer, Jean still reluctant to share. But when he finds out startling information on the man he is falling for and one slip up later how will Jean recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Third chapter is finally up. Thanks for staying with me. 
> 
> Again I do not own the characters at all I only own the plot. Hope you enjoy. Read and review for me. Thanks!
> 
> Again I may increase the rating. This is a gray area I might change it for the next one. So reader beware. You all have been warned. Have fun!~

The sun was shining, beaming through the crusted windowsill, dappling the coal colored carpet below. Causing the lump, sprawled across the unkempt bed to stir. A tuft of dark hair appeared from under the mass of the comforter. Soon followed by a freckle dappled face. Tired eyes slowly blinked open, wincing at the greeting the sunlight gave them. The eyes flicked over to the bright red digital numbers that stood at attention. It wasn't even time for him to rise yet. He had another three hours before he was meeting up with Jean.  
They have texted off and on throughout the week the long drawn week. They even had a phone call just the other night. Jean had been the one to call him, which surprised him to be honest. He never expected Jean to be the one to call, but that did not stop Marco’s hands from reaching out and grabbing the phone and holding it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“H-Hi….Marco…”

“Jean?”

“Yeah…”

“What do I owe the pleasure?” his voice was still laden with surprise. 

“So formal……[sigh] okay….ummm….I was just calling I guess.”

“So you just call people for no reason?”

“Apparently….sooo what are you doing.”

“Working on company files, nothing important. You seem stressed.”

This earned him a laugh in his ear, not one of joy, laughs were it was contagious, no it was a tired, hollow laugh, that adults would use when they had heard the same thing before hand. But they were laughing anyway. There was no life, he sounded dead. It was distorted by his phone speaker and thus did very little to ease the growing concern Marco felt rising within himself. 

“I guess I am. I’m just having trouble with something…”

“Can I help with anything? Anything at all?”

“Uhh….[whoosh of air] I wish….but….I can’t…”

“Is it illegal?”

“I-Is it what?” Jean's voice broke, it rose to the heavens only to come crashing down again in a flurry of words and excuses. 

“How bout this, tomorrow I treat you to lunch. On me, of course. And we can see if we can get you squared away.”

“L-Lunch….me...and you?”

“Yes. You can pick the place.”

“Okay..umm….how bout….Cafe Corner…” 

“Hmm….sure. Sounds good. Ill meet you there at...lets say 12:30.”

“Sounds good.”

“I have to go now Jean. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Y-Yeah see you tomorrow.”

And just like that the conversation was over and Marco had the most difficult time getting back to his work. That voice, why did it have to sound so sexy, even over the god damned phone. His fingers were working without his mind's consent. Numbers flew before his eyes and he was like that till he broke for his dinner and then excused himself from the welcoming comfort of his bed. In his dream things always tended to go his way for once. But his nerves were playing hockey with his heart and his mind was playing the what if game. What if this and what if that. He didn't shake the feeling he had pooled in his gut till his red light told him it was after the midnight hour. Sleep eventually overtook his body and his mind succumbed to the warm numbness.  
This is how Marco was now laying in his bed, staring at the white painted ceiling. Contemplating how his day could turn out. The image forged within his mind that his heart held on to was if Marco played his cards right he could kiss those sweet lips he had been fantasizing about since he finally met the man. To kiss them till they were swollen and then parting for him to explore the hot, and wet cavern. Clashing his tongue with Jeans’ pierced one. Listening to him moan as he backed him up against the wall; feeling his hands wrap around his own neck, then fingers running through the back of his head. Kissing Jean breathless. Marco was not some horny teenager, he was a man for Christ sake. Twenty four years old and here he was popping a boner like some adolescent just starting puberty. All from just a mental fixation. 

With a frustrated sigh Marco looked down at the protruding mound in his boxers and contemplated whether or not to do it in his bed or in the shower. He opted for the shower and slowly untangled himself from the warmth and safety of his bed. Bare feet padded quietly, into the master on sweet, pausing just long enough to tug open the heavy grey curtains, spilling sunlight onto the glass table, the small photos casting shadows over the weather stained mail he had yet to read. The curtains opened to a bay window that sat snugly against the shade of a tall oak tree overlooking a breathtaking view of his neighbors back yard. But if you looked past the lush, barren lawn and over the white picket fence you could see the town. Somewhere in that town was the place where he was going to meet Jean. And Jean was the one responsible for his predicament he was in now. So the warm shower was welcomed to him as he stood under the spray rubbing his swollen member from balls to running his thumb over the tip. It did not take the man long.  
Biting his lip, he stifled his guilt, the man didn't have to know. Shaking his hair, sending crystal droplets flying through the waterlogged air, letting them land on their new homes before towel drying the untamed mess that sat upon his head. Before wrapping navy blue around his waist. Stepping out of his self created London fog he set about his mission on getting ready for his ‘date’ with Jean. It was the first time in a long time that Marco felt excitement rammed through his veins, causing him to discard almost every article of clothing he owned. Nothing seemed good enough only his emerald green sweater with a white button up seemed to satisfy him for the time being. He wanted to impress and not make the other man seem under dressed. Though Marco wouldn't mind watching him undress, and the clothes he would be wearing would be absolutely perfect on his bedroom floor.  
With thoughts whirling around in his mind, he went down and listened to his voice mails, two were from his mother [which he would call back later] and one from his work.

“Marco, there has been complications, were set behind a week, on the bright side there was a breakthrough in sector one. I am not sure what, they are very tight lipped as you so well know, but on to other things, you asked for today off, sir which we are glad you finally asked for one, us on the secretarial staff wanted to make sure you still had a grasp on what was going on in your office. Have a nice day and we will see you on Monday, which you have a meeting with Mike at two. Let me know if I need to reschedule. Now I will sign off.”

“Historia what a sweet girl. Calling me to let me know what was going on in my own company. I will give her my thanks on Monday.”

Slipping on his shoes and putting his coat reaching in grabbing the keys, Marco was ready. He was ready to try to woo this man, and finally see what was making Jean so conflicted. He would find out even if he had to play dirty. He had just sat down and taken off his coat when Jean walked in. Jean was wearing a red and black graphic tee, and ripped jeans that hugged his lower half so well. His firm athletic ass fit perfectly in them, Marco was almost jealous of how Jeans’ jeans got to hug that body he so desperately wanted to see. Pulling his eyes away from the tantalizing sight before him, he took the few minutes of peace to look around the cafe.  
It was quaint, it was just the right size for a cafe. You could see every patron and even could have an idle conversation with them, but yet spaced enough where you could have a private conversation. College students occupied most of the wall booths biting lips or nails, shifting in the red fake leather seating, swinging their legs over the faded oak boards, and fingers typing wildly on the keyboards their faces illuminated by the glow of the screen. An elderly couple sat towards the windows looking out seemingly reminiscing on things. The old mans’ hand was resting comfortably on the woman's, such happy smiles were gracing each face, Marco could not help but smile slightly at the heartwarming sight. 

Jean walked in listening to the bells chime, and walks up to the bartesta and orders his drink. A caramel frappe with two shots of espresso. Grabbing the drink, he sat down across the dressed man.

“Hello again.” 

“Hello Jean. You look like shit.”

“Thanks captain obvious.”

Jean’s complexion made the other coffee goers raise an eyebrow in suspicion. His skin was pale, his movements were stiff, and Jean's wonderful golden eyes were dull. Dark purple bags hung clung, stubbornly underneath. But the biggest concern was Jean had developed a fidget, a tick as most would say. He would bite his thumb and look over his right shoulder, as if he was paranoid. What was driving this man to be this way. Simple on Jean's home computer, there was a little file that held devastating news, and bile inducing images. Regret raged through his body. What could he do with the information? Where could he go, he should delete the whole thing and forget he ever saw it. It had been longer than he would have liked. At the rate he was going he would have to hack into it again to validate the information. 

“Seriously Jean what is going on?”

“Not a damn thing.”

“Jean you look like you're going through drug withdrawal.”

“And you look like you just stepped off a photo shoot. Which we both know you didn't so we all can deduce that I am not crashing from the imaginary drug that I have managed to grab a hold of in the time span of when we lasted talked and now.”

“Rain in your claws kitty, I was just worried.” Marco voiced while throwing his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Im just tired. Between that god damned thing and the rabbits I live above, I manage to grab an hour or so.”

“Newlyweds?”

“I could film a porno with them and I don’t think they would care. As long as they got to fuck each other senseless. I’m surprised that she isn’t knocked up yet. So until they cancel the subscription to sex toys anonymous, I will keep letting the water drip down and rain on their parade.”

“You're awfully open today Jean, you are finally going to tell me what has you so bugged?”

“Not on your satin blessed life.”

Jean points at Marco with his straw before going back to his drink, and being a little childish, he started blowing bubbles into his liquid wonder, and watching them rise, pop, and fall over and over again. Creating disturbances on the liquid surface. This relaxed him slightly. Jean would be damned if he was going to tell this man who happened to work for the company he was almost contemplating on taking down. No, if he knew he would shut Jean down forever, and he was too pretty to be in jail. This sent cold fingers racing down his spine, causing his to shiver and goosebumps rise on his exposed arms. Which to the god seated across from him, took it as he was cold, before he could blink the smell of axle and lavender was surrounding him. Jean’s eyes snapped up meeting the depths of the ones looking at him. Concern was laced heavily in those caring eyes. Eyes Jean wanted to get lost in.

“You looked cold so I thought you could use my coat for a little while.”

“I wasn’t cold..”

Jean subconsciously pulled the warmer coat closer to him, realizing he actually was cold. He felt like he was trying on his father's suit all over again. The sleeves seemed longer than his arms and the bulk of the coat was built for a stronger build than what Jean himself was. 

“Of course you weren't.”

“Enough about me, what is your deal.You know, story.”

“Well [sigh] I was born to a mother and father than a couple years later I became an older brother to a boy than another two years later with a girl. So I am the oldest of three, my mother is a nurse, was a nurse, she just retired last month, my father worked for Titan Corp. In fact, he was one of the founders, so naturally after high school I went to college for business management and inherited my father's company.” 

Jean nearly choked. This man right here was the head of Titan Corp. Marco. Oh shit, this complicated things. If he went out Marco would know it was him and could make his life miserable. Now he could never tell Marco that he hacked into his company and had a small plain forming in his head about taking him down. God no. He needed to leave and soon before he grew too comfortable with this dangerous man. His pulse jumped, what this man already knew, that it was him and he was just waiting for him to trip up so he could pin him. Play it cool, like you were told before pre-k. When in doubt bluff it out.

“Cool, do those kids have names?”

“Connor and Summer.”

They way Marco talked about the siblings, made Jean feel jealous, he almost wanted the man to get that face when he was talking about him and not those people. So what does he say. 

“Nice names..”

“Thanks, and you?”

“Me what?”

“Your story.”

“ Oh….Not much to tell. I was born to a mother, never knew my dad, my mother took to smoking and hooking. She would always tell me ‘when in doubt sweet bluff your way out.’ And that is how we got by, lying to the cops and moving from place to place, graduated high school surprisingly and joined the real world after that as a computer tech. Or to be more specific, online customer service. Moved into a shitty apartment with a crazy landlord and her shirt.”

“Her shirt?”

“You would have to see it to believe me, that when I tell you that it is its’ own entity.”

With those words and fewer words exchanged afterwards they soon came to the agreement that they were done at the coffee shop and Marco was placing his coat back on when Jean found himself reaching out and grabbing the woolen fabric. 

“Drinks later? I mean, if you want to…”

Maybe this man would spill valuable information when he was drunk, that Jean could use to help him make his decision. He was shocked to feel a warmer hand placed on his trembling one.

“I would love to, this time let me choose and I will pick you up at seven alright?”

Still taken aback at the intimate gesture all Jean could do was nod. Seven, yeah he could swing that. And if he happened to get wasted as well, then maybe he could actually sleep. So all Jean could do was blush madly and nod. After the confirmation Marco squeezed Jean's hand slightly and left leaving him dumbfounded. This was definitely dangerous. But is was a gamble Jean was willing to take. He wanted answers, no he needed answers. Then it dawned on him like a sledgehammer to the skull. Marco didn’t know where he lived. With this thought he pulled out his phone and sent him a text message as he was opening the door. He paused before he sent the text. Did he want Marco to know where he lived? Biting his lip for the millionth time that day he pressed send.

‘Do you know where I live?’ 

His text message went unanswered for three hours, and nearly scared Jean to death when his phone chirped and vibrated like a foghorn against his desk. He quickly picked it up scanning to see who it was from before opening his phone. 

‘No, but you walked to both places we met up at so I can gather where you live.’

‘Meet me in front of the cafe….please.’

‘Don’t want me seeing your place of residence?’

‘No, I just don’t want my landlord seeing you.’

‘The shirt?’

‘Yeah, I don’t want you going blind. Dress code?’

‘Casual, nothing fancy. See you then Jean.’

Jean had four hours to put together something nice and he had no idea how. He never really put much thought into his outfits, but this was different. He actually wanted to impress this man, and not scream degenerate. But looking through his, what you could hardly call a closet consisted of three sweatshirts, four graphic tees, three long sleeved shirts, three counting the ones he wore ripped jeans, and one pair of flannel pajama pants. Oh and a plethora of cobwebs. Noting, screaming wear me! I will impress him! So what does Jean do, he slips on his tattered converse, pockets his card, takes his phone, and lastly his house keys and heads on out to the nearest consignment clothing store.  
He hunched his shoulders against the wind vowing to remember to buy a coat as well. Jean needed to remain a non-human popsicle for as long as possible. The warmth of the consignment store was welcome to the shivering figure. There was an assortment of used clothes, womens dresses and formal wear was to the right along with the carts. To his left was the registers and past the registers were the man's clothing. Walking past nodding a hello to the chirpy blond women behind the counter. It took him an hour to find something worth looking into, a black button up polo, casual yet on the edgy side. Paired up the with the pants he found, Jean actually stood a chance of impressing this man yet. Walking up to the counter, he picked up a gray woolen pea-coat and placed them with a soft ‘thump’ on the counter. To which the cashier happily ringed up for him.  
Then the walk back was uneventful so he reached his hole in the wall with time to spare. Which he spent grabbing something ‘light’ to eat. As in one small can of soup. Then the rest of the time was him getting ready and walking to the cafe. Which the Jaguar pulled up and Jean happily got in, breathing in the leather smell, feeling the leather and looking at the man behind the wheel. 

“So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A hint then?”

“It has alcohol.” 

“....Thanks….”

To which the small compartment was filled with the melodic laughter, putting a faint smile on Jean's lips. Here he was trying so hard to pout. They made idle chit chat, about nothing really, Marco was really keeping it a secret where they were going, Jeans random questions got evaded with practiced ease. Once the towns’ nighttime glow disappeared in the rearview mirror Jean's mind began to wander. 

“So...you’re not a vampire are you?”

“What? No, Jean what gave you that idea?”

“Umm...well...you haven't told me where we are going and the town is getting farther and farther away.”

“I am not kidnapping, and forcing you into my army of the undead.”

“Was that sarcasm I hear?”

“Jean look out your window, were almost there.”

Jeans eyes widen as he views the glass encased bar, and his breath stills. The lights flashed in sync with the lights of the town below. Only a few cars were parked outside. He suddenly felt underdressed and way out of his league. 

“I thought you said casually.”

“I did, and I meant it.”

Like hell he did, he wanted to make a fool of me. But it was too late to back down now. They parked and Jean took a deep, hopeful heart slowing breath. Before clicking the seatbelt and opening the door, stepping out into the crisp air. They met in front of the car before walking inside. The music was a light and contemporary with a steady throb that would allow dancing. Taking off their coats Marco reveals a gray long sleeve button down that only added to Jean’s nerves. 

“Your definition of casual and mine are apparently two separate things.”

“Relax. You look great. I honestly didn’t know you could clean up.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

“Yes, Jean you are.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Jean nothing. Choose your drink.”

Jean played the night wisely, he held his alcohol well until the second drink then he had no idea where the rest of his drink came from. He had no idea what he was saying, he wasn’t even aware of Marco helping him into his car. That is where Jean made the worst decision of his life. 

"So after I was done dealing with an elderly women who didn't know to turn on the damn computer she had to press the power button to turn it on and a man who thought the mouse would glitch his computer I almost gave up on humanity, then I picked up my hacking again and modeled myself after the hacker freckledjesus then when they went of the map, I did the unthinkable."

Jean stopped to breath and right himself in the car a pleasant buzz making his mind happy to divulge any information. Marco only had asked him what he did for a living and then when they were in the car headed farther from town he gave up his biggest, it was slowly killing him type of secret. 

“I hacked into your company! I found your files, and Sector one is full of monsters!”

He didn't even feel the car stop suddenly, or himself forcefully opening the door to vomit into the sandy gravel on the side of the road nor the entire ride after that.


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sector one project has deeper roots then what Jean had thought, but what does government want with PTSD victims, soldiers right? What could happen to him if they find no when they find out he hacked into them. Not that the secret is out Jean must struggle his rising affections with the stress of possibly being on the Americas most wanted list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry my readers, that I am late. Things have been crazy here. But I am happy to up date this story for you. I am willing to take requests and parings. R&R please. I am posting this with out sending it to my editor and bff she has been busy as well so if there is more mistakes then normal then im really sorry. And sorry if the quality is a bit low too.   
> Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. Only some of the plot. Enjoy. :3  
> P.S. I have a tumblr account. heymarcoheyjean you can message me there as well.

Marco could not believe his ears, nor the fact that the person of his affection was currently vomiting his guts out into the side road, but he digressed. Jean hacked into Sector One and actually got the files. He had the files, he said there were monsters. The door shut and Jean lay lifeless in his passenger seat. What ever questions the man had, were stilled. Jean needed to lay down, and get some water into him. The darkened road wound and unwound before the purr of the car. Lights beaming off the bright neon reflectors on the turn. His thoughts played their part in his war with his body. Lust and danger were two most intriguing things that Jean was putting off.   
His lithe body was starting the sweat, Marco could see it budding on his forehead glistening in the moonlight. The top buttons were undone showing his collar bones collecting the pieces of the falling droplets. This man that was wrecking Marcos self control was also the man that hacked into his company and successfully got the information he most desperately needed. But how was the question. He knew Jean had the skills when he versed him the other night, but that required more skill than what he thought this man was capable of. There was one thing he knew for sure, this man was not getting out of his sight.   
Pulling up to his gravel driveway and turning on his right turn signal, he drove up, the beams bouncing off the white painted door, he thought about leaving his car outside like he normally did but he had two days this time. He didn’t have to work tomorrow for once. Marco reached up and pressed the button above his head and listened to the quiet ‘whrr’ of the door and pulled into the garage. Letting the door shut behind him, glancing over to the slumbering man in the seat next to him. Jean laid like a temptation out of heaven, his lips parted revealing his whitened teeth. The artificial light did nothing but cast elongated shadows across them both. Drawing attention to the grooves and dips, also the bags and scars. Man made light showed and hid nothing. It did not curse like moonlight or strike hope like the beginning touch of sunlight. 

“Lets get you, my tempter inside and in bed.” 

Marco slid out gracefully the leather giving its hum of approval. Enjoying the freedom the lack of weight gave. Closing the door quietly and stepping across the cement around the nose of his car. Opens his passenger side door and reacts quick enough to save the man from falling to the hardened floor, but was just shy of saving his head from hitting the rear of the car. Wincing in apology he carried the slumbering man to his spare room, relieving him of his coat, shoes and shirt. Stopping to stare at the defined rib cage and lean muscle. Taking the time to gawk at the pelvic v Jean had. 

“This man is unconscious and on your bed Marco, lets not rape him with our eyes.”

He then quickly moved the light man under his covers and sat in front of his computer until the wee hours of the morning, fighting the urge to go into his bedroom and stare at the angel in his bed, because he knew if he did he would not be able to stop himself from lying next to the man and that would go really well when Jean woke up. Which he did valiantly.

He was warm, toasty snuggled under this wonderful fluffy goodness and hung over. The atrocious pounding headache like two Dwarven accountants couldn’t get the numbers to add up. Every sound was like one massive shard of glass penetrating his brain over and over with every tick of the clock, every flicker of light felt like a thousand suns burning his retinas or needles trying to make his golden eyes a pin cushion. Then the thought came to his attention through all the Dwarven handy work that he was not in his own bed and why was his shirt not on his body.  
Panic was swelling up in his chest causing his breaths to add to the satin blessed ticking noise. He rolled over onto his back trying to get his thoughts in order when he came to another startling realization that he was not alone in this bed. He was almost petrified to find out who but his natural born curiosity that would put a cat to shame, needed to know. And maybe, just maybe they were just as bad for the wear as he was. Then there was a vibrating chiming sound that echoed throughout the room driving the shard even deeper into his skull. His hands flew to his head, trying to stop the obtrusive noise. The bed dipped, and Jean felt the force pull him further into the warm body.

“Make it stop” His voice sounded slurred to his ears. “God, i’m gonna die.”

There was a deeper chuckle and suddenly the ringing stopped. The warmth left the bed and the voice answered the phone there was a quick conversation, Jean could almost feel the tension rise in the room. It was too muffled and too quick to make out anything. So what did he do? Rolled over and went back to sleep. Thats all he really wanted to do anyway, sleep his pain away, and forget the night happened. What did happen. His brain decided that now was a good time to try to figure that out. Bright lights, a blue drink, and…….Marco was there and then he…..he…...Jean felt the pangs of the vicious monster of vomit rise into his mouth.

“I'm gonna be sick.”

That was all that left Jeans mouth before he covered his clenched lips with his clammy vibrating hand. He left the bed and ran to the bathroom. His feet slipping on the polished floor, and the sharp crack of his knees hitting the floor, then the hurl and the sharp smell of vomit invaded his nose. A warm hand was placed on his back and the circular pressure that Jean felt gave him a good idea that this person was trying to comfort him. It did feel quite nice to have someone there. 

“Its fine, relax, breath.”

“I am [soft spunking sounds and water rippling] breathing.”

“Yeah, like a marathon runner with asthma.” 

“Still fucking breathing...asswhole.” 

After his stomach had a fun time emptying itself into the now dirtied porcelain bowl and he forced the wonderful idea of water down his gullet. He now was lying on a plush leather couch with a mask covering his eyes. 

“Why do you have such a big house for one person?” 

“Because I could, but mostly I enjoyed the view. The question is why are you not living in place this, based on the prowess of your skills.” 

“If I did, people would ask.”

“Oh” 

Marco paused and it seemed he was pondering that answer before the steady thump of feet walking farther away from him signified that Marco was done asking questions for a short while anyway. After a while there were clanging and sounds of cooking told Jean that Marco walked into the kitchen. He assumed to cook up some lunch. It did not take long for the smell of steamed vegetables and BBQ chicken to be wafting through the air making his empty stomach come alive. There was a faint aroma of chicken broth that lingered longer in the air than the rest of the heavy scents. 

“Hey, if you can stomach it, I have broth for you.” 

And that is how Jean was sitting across the dark haired male feeling the heat of the broth slide down his throat. 

“I really should be getting back…”

“Someone waiting for you?”

“Well no but...I have already taken up so much of your time.”

“Did I ever say you were?”

“Well no but I feel like I am imposing on you.”

“If you weren’t here I would probably be working on my day off.”

“Work-a-holic.” 

“Hacker.”

“Too fucking shay.”   
“ Once you're done you can shower if you would like. Now that I am certain you're not a danger to yourself anymore.”

“Thanks for believing in me. But if you're offering I won't be rude and turn it down.” 

“Good, it's decided then.” 

After he finished his chicken broth he was led into a spacious marbled bathroom. The retro light fixtures illuminated the black marbled countertops. It was sparse with few clutter items. Definitely a bachelor's bathroom. And tucked in the corner was a steam shower. 

“Towels on the left feel free to use as much or as little as you like.” 

With those words he was alone, and he suddenly felt out of place. People like him should not be left alone in places like this. But again today was not his day for the thought hit his head like a freight train. 

“I don’t have anything to wear.” 

That was just dandy. Now he would have to wear Marcos clothes. Its not that he would complain, but he sure didn’t want to owe the man more than what he already did. He stripped off his cloths and placed them on the seat. Stepping onto the pebble floor he touched the knobs yelping from time to time when he guessed wrong. Eventually he figured out what needed or more what he wanted. The steam felt nice and he did use a generous helping of the shampoo and conditioner provided, he was so relaxed he didn’t even hear Marco come in and take his clothes and replace them with some of his own. Stepping out onto a plush rug he towel dried himself off and blinked at the neatly folded sweatpants and t-shirt.   
Picking up the t-shirt grimacing at the print on it. 

“Trost University of Business. He is a tub.” 

Sighs and slips on the shirt feeling it hang just below his ass, the pants on the other hand, he had to roll the waist and the legs for it to fit properly. But when he looked at himself in the mirror he stopped. 

“Like a flag on a castle. I look like a bitch he claimed.” 

Shaking his wet hair, he opened the door, finding that said man hunched over a laptop with black rimmed glasses on. And boy did Jean have to stop and stare. Jerking himself out he walked up to the bed, he took the lack of attention from the other male as an okay to climb on the bed.

“Your shower should come with an instruction manual.”

“Why, you and I would never read it.”

“Was that a joke? Because I don’t think you even noticed I got out of the shower.”

“I did notice you are quite loud when you open doors.”

Jean chose to say nothing but to instead crawl behind him and peer over Marcos shoulders resting his chin on the mans shoulder. 

“What you reading?”

“ Nothing Jean” 

The laptop was quickly turned off, and Jean felt rising disappointment. He quickly stamped it down why was he so disappointed that the man he just met was not wanting to share information with him. 

“Your a Teletubby” 

“Im a what?”

“Trost University of Business. T.U.B. So naturally a teletubby.”

“Creative use of the abbreviation. Why bring that up?”

“It says so on the shirt you gave me to wear sense you stole my own.”

Jean could feel the heat rise from the other man, he was getting embarrassed. That felt like the sweet ring of victory to him. It actually felt nice to be near this man, to be pressed up to his back and he was leaning into him. This was getting dangerous very dangerous. What his mind was starting to play was going to complicate the relationship even more. 

“Are we going to talk about what drove you to drink last night? What you spilled to me or are we going to forget that ever happened?”

Well Jean was fucked sideways with an elephant dildo. He didn't even feel his body stiffen in response to the question. In truth, he really didn't want to but in light of new evidence he needed to say something. But what could he say to this man, the man who was the head. 

“I plead the fifth.”

“I could turn you in for hacking.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you would have already.”

The jaw in front of his clenched and unclenched. He hit the nail on the head on that one. But why is what he really wanted to know. Why did he not turn him in. He would have told the truth to the police when he was drunk. 

“True….Jean you see the reason why I am interested is because I am not even privy to that information in which you got. I do not have control over them. They only tell me what I need to know.”

“Sooo let me get this straight. You don’t know what is going on down there. But I do you want to know, but what would you do if told you. What could you do?”

“I really don’t know if I can tell you that based on the fact I do not know the information I need to make that decision.” 

“Point taken. I would have to show you because there is no way in hell I will breathe a word of it. But……..”

“But what?” 

“I just can't Marco. If it got out that I hacked into it, I would be on Americas most wanted.”

“You wont be. Jean if they ask where I got the information I can say I hacked it. It is not illegal for company owners to hack into their own company. It can be legal.”

“But you can't hack. You’re not a hacker.”

“Jean, there is more I should tell you, and I really don’t know why I am telling you this, but if it gains your trust and the information the so be it. I used to hack I still do on occasion. I was hacking into my father's company when he passed and left it in my care. So I stopped, and vanished. I saw that you hacked into my account so I followed your trace and tested to see what you could do. That is why I was at the gas station. I knew you were going to be there.”

Jean was speechless, completely blown away. His body was numb with shock. His brain was doing the stalled car to run around. It would start and then stop. There was no way. No way that he was who Jean thought he was. 

“Y-Youre….there is no way. You’re joking….”

“No Jean. I was the hacker that posted on the forum that I was going to hack into Titan Corp. I was the one who vanished. I was the one you beat, and Jean my company knows that they were hacked into, the thing you don't know is that Sector one is paired up with the government and what you did is now classified as an act of terrorism. So I strongly suggest you tell me what I need to know and we get that information off your desktop and you out of that place.” 

He….what…...he….was….oh god no...his breath was taken and his body rigid. 

“Jean...Jean babe...I need you to breath for me, can you do that?”

No, breath? Babe? No, his brain was in shutdown and soon his breath came in panicked gasps and the room was closing in on him. They had a word for this…..thats right...a panic attack. He felt strong arms embrace him and sweet nothings in his ear, but that all failed when he blacked out. His head falls lifeless into the arms of Marco Bott. 

After laying Jean down on his bed, Marco pulled out his phone and started making calls. Easing a few minds and demanding answers from Sector one. Which of course was met with vague answers. But what was new was he was greeted at his door with a well dressed FBI agent. 

“Special agent Eren Yeager. Marco Bott I presume.”

“Yes. Come in.”

He stood aside to let the shorter male into his house. The green eyed man walked in and looked around, Marco assumed he was taking note of the things he found around his mud room and entryway. 

“You are aware your company was hacked yes?”

“As of this morning, yes.” 

“Is it true you have been inquiring about sector one?”

“It is a part of my company that I know the least about. Yes, I would be.”

“You do know your bank account was hacked as well. We believe it was the same person.”

“Yes and why may I ask are you here?”

“ To get answers and to make sure you yourself are not the target of this act.”

“Oh….what answers…?”

“It was brought to our attention that your grandfather started sector one and that your father was an active member for them but you not so much. We would like to know why.”

“I was told from a young age not to ask about it and even today I am shut out. They are almost a sub company. I have zero control over them.” 

“Hmm...well thank you for your time. We will let you know of any progress made.”

With that Marco was soon alone with his thoughts. Things were going to get dangerous, and tricky. But first things first he needs to get Jeans things here. Which he needed Jean to wake up first. But why was sector one paired up with the government? They worked on war veterans with PTSD. Didn’t they? 

Eren walked away from the Bott house with more questions than what he came with. At first Marco was the lead suspect, but he wouldn’t risk tearing up his entire company for nothing. So why would they hack into the section one. He pondered that all the way back to the secluded van. Opening the door and stepping in he sat down next to Levi. 

“What did you find out?”

“Marco is clean. When he told me was the same shit we already know.” 

“Damn. Okay but I will keep an eye on him and see if he is not being targeted.”

“Why would they hack into a government funded company that works with PTSD. I just don’t get it.”

“In time Eren. We need more information. That is for sure. AND FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST GET YOUR FILTHY SHOES OFF THE DASH!” 

Eren pulled his shoes roughly off the dash making a harsh plastic on leather sound. Levis death aura grew three sizes that day and Eren had a new bruise on his arm to explain to his dear boyfriend about. Which he did over dinner when Armin spotted it and asked him over lasagna. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Levi, I dirtied his van.”

“Eren, you should respect his things more.”

“I know, I know.” 

“Halloween is coming up. Going to actually show up to the party that were throwing?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Hear from Jean?”

“Yes just the other day, he said he was meeting someone for drinks.”

“Did you get a name of this someone?”

“Why are you so interested in Jean's love life?”

“Cause if he meets him and likes him you can quit bitching about it.”

“Eren Yeager.”

“What, sorry. Im washing the dishes.”

“Yes you are. And Marco. That was the man's name.”

“Marco Bott?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Nothing.”

The night staved off to cuddling on the couch watching American Horror story then they were off to bed. Eren was up late wondering how Jean could possibly fit into this whole puzzle because his gut was telling him that Jean was a very important piece of this puzzle. 

“Im on to you Jean. But what now?” 

Eren rolled over and faced his sleeping lover. He really should do more for him. He does everything, he gave up everything for me. He looked like a fallen angel, his blond hair fanned over the onyx pillows. Thinking of ways to make it up to Armin, Eren fell into the arms of sleep. He awoke to a ping from his work phone with a text message. He untangled himself from the blond and looked over at his phone, green eyes widening at the message. 

We have a lead on the hacker. Work ASAP. >Levi


	5. Deadly Query

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things come out to the boys weather they are ready for it or not. Are they ready for their world to come crashing down and also more Eren Armin fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no see on this. I am so sorry about the really long up date on this but I lost my muse for it for the longest time but as you can see its back! I hope everyone had a great holiday and what a great way to hit off the new year with a new chapter up date! Per usual R&R!

The green eyes lingered longingly at his bedmate, his heart heavy with the guilt he felt leaving Armin without even saying good morning. Would it be a good morning to Armin for him to be waking up to the empty, cold, and lifeless bed again? He owed his angel some good one on one time. Armin has stuck with Eren for three years of missed dates, calls, and no good mornings. He vowed to himself that he would make this Halloween party, it would mean the world to Armin if he was actually there. He would love to be there, all the time, everyday and every second. But he did not regret taking that oath, to vow his service to his country. Armin did mention he wanted a puppy. A soft smile warmed Erens face as the darkened stubble pulled and hid the dimples he always knew he had even though he would deny it.   
Quietly he let the darkened charcoal covers slide down his chiseled torso, as he swung his legs over and letting his feet hit the chilled wooden floor, stifling his sigh as he cracked his back into realignment. Coffee would help his mood and the beginnings of his killer headache. Maybe he would leave a nice pot for him, and come home with some nice food for once. Turning up the sheets he grabbed, his phone and he left to go to his dresser to get his clothes. His dress slacks were already lying on top, along with a pressed and starched shirt. Armin went as far to pick him out a tie. A quiet chuckle formed in his chest, Armin always told him he couldn’t dress himself properly. Guess he finally took him seriously, when Eren told him if he didn’t how he didn’t like how he dressed to pick it out for him.   
Turning on the lights in the bathroom and quickly shutting the door with a soft click he blinks quickly letting his eyes adjust to the dimming lights. The dysfunction shower was tucked into the right hand corner behind the soap scummed rimmed glass. Just another thing Eren had to add to his list of things he has to do. Why had Armin never complained to him about this. Stepping into the spray he was met with a shiver of the cold water kissing his back. As much as he enjoyed cold showers in the morning he wanted to take a shower with an extra body to wash, and a neck to savor. That would be the best, but when he took the oath, he sacrificed his sex life as well. Especially with a superior such as the devil himself Levi. He was the only one who ever freaked out when his car got the least bit dirty, when three men were practically living in it.   
Eren has taken jobs all over the world, from dealing with terrorists in Iraq to the sunny beaches of Hawaii playing bait to a serial killer. Armin never asked about what he did or what he saw, he even held him till his night terrors ended. Somewhere in Erens life he did something so good he earned his other half to walk into his life. They met a long time ago, in what felt like a different lifetime. They both were young, Armin was being picked on when Eren came to his rescue. He was infatuated with those blue eyes, he never knew how his feelings would turn his world upside down. Now here they were, living together like lovers, there was no ring keeping Armin here. It was the love that pulled at each others heartstrings that kept them together.   
These thoughts kept him preoccupied on his way to work. The traffic didn’t affect him today, like it normally did. For he was a million miles away, in a land where he and his love were free from obligations and life. Walking into the decrypted building he saw a shorter figure and a taller figure waiting for him. 

“We have an IP address of the hacker. It was at the small rundown place, Hanji owns.”

“Really? Hanji had a hacker living under her roof? Im sure she would have kicked them out Levi.”

“No, she wouldn’t as long as they pay rent Eren.”

 

“Thank you for agreeing with me Erwin.”

They sit down in hard metal chairs, and talk about how the day was going to flow and who was going to do what. But it all hinged on what one woman had to say for herself if she knew what the hacker was doing under her roof. Levi himself offered to go talk to Hanji, and when he came back he looked like a murder. His eyes were vacant and his skin had been pale before he left, was now a slight shade of green. As if he washed his face with pea soup and forgot to rinse. He kept muttering about a shirt and his eyes. Eren later looked at the report and nearly died trying not to laugh. 

Case file 456: Hacker. 

Walking up to the place in question I was greeted by a lady wearing a bright tropical shirt. She went into a gamut of things. Mostly talking about her place of business. If you could call the shack she owned a business. My suspicions were raised when I was in her office. Strongly advise, wearing protective gear. The building was not up to code, request further investigation in the building for further evidence for the case. As I questioned the lady in question she revealed her name to be Hanji. Doing some research into her background she comes from a wealthy family, but was the black sheep. She was disowned at eighteen, and then went on to get a degree in management. When asked about any suspicious tenants she laughed and stated loudly ‘all of her tenants would fit that bill.’ Then she gave me information stating that her longest tenant Jean Kerstine had moved just the day before. A black sports came and went from the place in question numerous times before. She gave a description of the driver and it is believed to be Marco Bott. ‘Tall fellow, he had a lot of freckles on his nose. I just wanted to play connect the dots! He spoke friendly enough, but he looked and sounded like a businessman. He was on the news just the other day talking about a hack into his company..’ from there she trailed off. Did not get any other valuable information. 

[october/15/2014] Time 5 pm - 6:45 pm  
Corporal Levi 

Eren quickly rid of the evidence that he was looking at Levis notes to Erwin but he was sure Levi was a female in his last life. He had such womanly writing; that jogged Erens memory. He had to pick up the decorations for the Halloween party. 

“Awww shit. If I show up without them Armin is going to kill me.” 

Calloused hands made contact with a worn face as he contemplated his plight and his rational mind came to the conclusion that if he valued his life he would form an excuse on why would be late getting home without the words of I forgot them and had to run to the store. So he would calmly say he had to work late that night and he would never know that he actually forgot yet again. Getting up from the chair, letting it ground out its protest as he stood; breathing in deeply, letting his chest expand with a hefty sigh. The sound of his boots bounced off and around the hallway as the mopy brown headed man made his way down and away from the office. Nodding farewell to the two men who he was sure were going to fuck themselves senseless from the not so secret touching of Levis ass and the cupping of Erwins balls; made Eren more than eager to flee from them.   
The store was quaint and everything here was cheap, including the very ditzy blond hovering over the counter letting her well endowed chest crush the poor display of their latest deal; like one would a tin can. Noticing the man’s lack of interest seemed to have put her in a foul mood that Eren would later have to contend with. Walking through aisle after endless aisle, he finally found the decorations and other bits and bobs he promised he would bring home after work was over. Dreading the check out he spent some time looking at the color and cheaply made children's masks until he could not longer look at them without the distinct possibility of going blind. Setting his desired items of purchase upon the plastic counter top he refrained himself from stating that he was gay and giving the poor women behind him really something to contend with. Checking out blissfully unaware that his lack of interest made her just as mad; sending the poor lady the look of death as she was checked out.   
The drive home had been uneventful to which the third man was grateful for though he was not expecting to see his gas light come on just as he pulled into the driveway. Rolling his green eyes, he took himself and the bag of decorations into his home and then there he sighed in pure relief. 

“Welcome home Eren. I see you finally remembered.” Armin; his angel came from the kitchen smelling like a spice and garlic. 

“Yeah and you would not believe what I had to go through just to get these either.” Eren commented dryly. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Just go shower; dinner will be ready when you get out. You reek of oil and whatever you had been rolling in.”

“Oh you don’t like the smell of truck do you?” A mocking tone echoed from Erens retreating form.   
Not hearing Armins reply; as the door was shut. Eren began to undress himself, letting the offending garments slide to the floor one after the other. His skin tingled and sang as the air was caressing the hairs on his arms and legs for the first time all day. Showering twice in one day was not an uncommon occurrence with Eren, he would always manage to get dirty even sleeping in the same bed. Smirking at the memory of all the dirty things that did in that bed the night before did little to help his situation of stinking of engine fluid, oil, and whatever managed to get on himself.   
Stepping into the dilapidated shower once more he scrubbed himself clean as if shedding his old skin and stepping out into the steam filled room with a completely new body. The smell of oil was replaced with mint or what ever Armin had picked up for the month. Towel drying his hair, he thought of all the friends he was going to have to lie about his job once more. This time he was a mechanic and that was what even Armin thought he was. Guilt slammed into him like a ton of bricks, but he could not let him know what he did for a living, it would be too dangerous. There was a knock on the bathroom door, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” His own voice broke the silence first. 

“Supper is ready, so hurry up before it gets cold.” A soft muffled voice commanded him. 

That was Armins way of saying get the fuck out of the bathroom, you have taken way too long and supper will be actually ready when you get out of the room. Chuckling to himself once again for that day he finished drying and dressing himself and walked out greeted by the smell of pasta. His footsteps muffled by his socks he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Armin close. 

“It smells amazing. I can’t wait to taste it.” 

“You have eaten this before, but I am glad you still find enjoyment in saying that every meal.” 

“Its not every meal.” Eren stated in his defense; as he let go of his love and sat down smiling. 

Dinner proceeded to go smoothly and Armin talked about the party that would be happening the next day and how much they still needed to do to prepare for the party. Eren was being the one to slow Armin down and to remind him that he had to eat as much as he talked. This earned him a glare; but Armin proceeded to eat anyway. The dishes were then completed and it was time for them to start decorating. Placing on spooky Halloween music they danced around the room doing the Monster Mash as they hung up ghostly lanterns around the archways and grinning jack-o-lanterns on the entertainment center. There laughter was infectious to all who decided to listen in, and they both knew that this party was going to be a good one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jean woke with a groan ripping from his throat as his golden eyes took in his surroundings. He was still alive; check. He was not dreaming sense he had just woken up and lastly he was alone. Not sure if that was a good thing or a really bad thing Jean got his feet and make his way to the door hoping it was the hallway door and not a fucking closet. Pausing he opened the door and slumped his shoulders; how many damned closets does this house have?! Slamming the door shut with a nice solid sounding ‘thud’’; Jean moved to the door that looked more like a hallway door than a closet door. He paused when he heard voices and gently creaked open the door and he played the James Bond theme song in his head as he made his way downtown; walkin fast faces pass and he was home bound. The offending head jerked back at his own song choice selection. 

“I have cracked; that is proof I have fucking cracked.” 

“Cracked what?” Marcos voice sounded; like shock waves through his ears. 

Jumping back as if Marco personally set him on fire, he stuttered some lame excuse and was kicking himself for losing his snooping chance. 

“Never mind what I cracked, who was that?” The acquisition was clear in his voice and liquid golden eyes. 

“Just an agent looking into my company's case; since you're on America's most wanted after all.”

“Ha ha; very fucking funny. Do you know what this means? I am so dead!” His hands fly up into the air as if that would help prove his point. 

“No your not, lets think about this for a second here Jean. If we can get them on our side, then the company doesn't stand a chance at covering this up any longer whatever it is that you found and haven't showed me yet; might I add.”

“I haven’t showed it to you, is because I do not want you to see and then go off all crazy and get us both killed.” Jean crossed his arms in protest to the treatment he was receiving. 

“If I promise I won’t freak out and go off half cocked will you show it to me? Or I can just knock you out and hack into it with our without your consent. Your choice.”

This sent Jean in to clamp down mode; his jaw was clenched and his eyes were set. Contemplating his options before he will break away slowly like antarctic ice falling down into the sea. Piece by piece he will break down to stay quiet. If he was going to suffer through this he might as well not suffer alone. Sighing he turned and walked back into the room he had just escaped to bring up his laptop and plugged in his flash drive bringing up all the information he had still got to fully go through. After some time of silence coming from the freckled man as he processed the information provided to him by his eyes. He only said these five words as he excused himself from the wood and leather backed chair. As the wheels squealed out in defiance against the movement dampening the meaning of the words. 

“I’m going to be sick.”

Jean smirked; as that was his initial reaction to the information as well he scanned the page not wanting to get into the full details just yet but his eyes passed over blackened and bolded words. 

“What the fuck is the Deadly Query?”

Little did Jean know once he clicked on the link his life would dramatically change forever. How he saw the world would be flipped; who he trusted would be shattered and how he felt would be indescribable. For the link forwarded him to a series of pictures and articles of people already possessing this gene and living among the human populace. Most were of blurry black and white faces that it was difficult to make out who they were or were going to be. But one photo he stopped on as the dramatic realization struck him. Marco was over his shoulder back from throwing away his lunch, and those words were never to be spoken again. 

“That’s the guy who was here earlier.”

“Dude that is fucking Eren. He is Armins boyfriend.”


	6. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco get ice cream and life seems to catch up with them. Eren and Armin have some one on one time. All happening before thing turn on their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I am so sorry that this is so late. Things got so busy on my end and I had to put writing this on the back burner. But it is up and to make it up to you all I added some nice fluff on the end. Nothing too hot and heavy. Got to save that for other chapters. R and R. Have fun and again don't own none of the characters.

Jean and Marco held their breath, locking eyes. Dazed eyes, met confused. How in the world did they get themselves this deep? Jean mentally kicked himself again for getting himself mixed up in this because he wanted the title. He wanted that fucking fame. Hacking always came with a price and this one was hefty and Jean was not sure if he wanted to pay that price. The tremulous turmoils of his stomach were making themselves known once more. Breathing in shortened stunned gasps, swallowing down the rising bile bubbling up his throat he, trying to get his mind to work once more. Frowned and started to pace. 

“Jean we have to tell someone.”

“Tell who?! Who would believe us? We would be shut down and shucked off to a mental house.” 

“That’s not true Jean.”

“Hell, it isn’t.”

Jean snapped back at him, before instantly regretting it. Not meaning half the anger, they both were stressed and more or less completely freaked out by what they have in their hands. Leaning against the solid door frame, finding solstice in the biting bitter feeling of the grooves pressing into his back. If they were not sitting on information that could potentially get them killed, change the world, and give them nightmares; Jean might have enjoyed the time being so close to Marco in a bedroom. Only hopping into the sack to get his rocks off was kind of out of the question at the moment. What could he say? ‘Hey we just saw that human experimentation is a thing and if the wrong people find out this we could potentially die. Want to fuck? Yeah, no.   
There was an exasperated sigh followed by his name, so he knew Marco was taking that tone that parents sometimes get, where they are just as angry or pissed but are trying to keep a calm and rational mind. Watching the man press well manicured fingers to his temples, as he closed his eyes. Watching this Jean felt more guilt slam into his gut. It was Marcos company, doing this, his father and family in charge of such things.   
Jean sighed and left, he needed some space. He was worried beyond belief, and he knew acting out would not help things. He needed to go cool his head, not act like a child. This was an adult situation and he needed to react accordingly if they wanted to get anything done. He went back after an hour of looking around at pictures, what little there was and other bobbles of things. Before he grew bored and came back. Opening the door and setting his feet in the danger zone.

“Look I am sorry Marco.”

“It is fine Jean, you are just as freaked as I am.”

“Dude freaked is not the right word. Try terrified, disgusted, and appalled. Those seem to fit better.”

“Jean, that is not helping.”

“You're right.” 

Marco was not to far off the mark, Jean had taken a tone of voice that was slightly nasally and in the upper register of his vocal range. Speaking almost like a know-it-all, but contributing nothing to the situation but more drama and emotions. Throwing his hands around for good measure, shooting down the idea of telling someone. 

“But what happens if we just ignore it.” 

This earned a dramatic sigh from the other male and frustrated glare. Jean knew he over did it, but he was too prideful to admit that he was part of the problem at this very moment and contributing nothing to the solution. As if he was almost hopeful that Marco would just make this go away. He seemed more prepared for this right? Marco was an adult, he had a job, he had money. What was Jean? A college dropout, who lives off of others hard work. By hacking into their bank accounts and spoiling himself and buying the needed accessories with money that he stole. The title hit him in the face, he was a professional moocher. 

“Look, I am sorry for my actions Marco. I am just scared and I have no idea what to do.”

 

“That is why we do the grand new notion of working together. Two heads to do hard work. This won’t go away if we ignore it.” 

“It is an idea.”

“How well has that worked for you, Jean.”

“Shut up.”

“Thought so.”

Crossing his arms and sighed before going over to him and sat down next to him. His momentary five-year-old behavior was behind him now. He felt like he could act like the adult he needed to be with this. He knew fighting would make it worse. Swallowing his pride he looked at him, golden eyes held remorse and embarrassment for his actions. Maco said nothing else and they seemed to sit there watching as endless new articles came up. Each one more devastating than the last, ranging from mental games to physical abominations. They had to keep in their fractured minds that those were once people. Those were once soldiers, they were once men and women who served their country. 

“This is...inhuman. How can other humans do this to people who are suffering after all they gave for us..for the company.”

“I know Jean. I know.”

There was a quiet discussion with their eyes, as they seemed to be debating things that could change their future. Who should they trust, who could they trust, could they either trust each other or could they not. It was making Jeans head spin. He wanted to trust this man, he was well off and prepared. Looking away after the stunning burn building up in his eyes forced him too. Blinking to moisture his golden orbs before looking back.  
Marco leaned back and Jean felt a sense of appreciation for the lean muscle moving under the clothing he had been wearing. That brief moment of relaxing his mind and frame he startled and nearly looked back when he felt a warm hand be placed on his now tensed shoulder. Guilt filtered though his features as he rose his eyes to meet Marcos.

“I know this is not the best time, but it's around the time to eat some lunch.I am not going to ask for much but want to go get ice cream?” 

This seemed to take him back a bit but nodding his head in a bobble head motion know that he was, in fact, ready for that and was not ogling the body before him practically eye fucking him. Standing and feeling the body that was at rest in a hardback chair popped back into the rightful place. Shaking out the last few remaining tingles from his shoulder from where he was touched, silently they shut down the now whining computer deleting the incriminating files from the hard drive. The drive was filled with tense conversation and awkward glances, Jean was not sure how to do things now. Was the light in Marco's eyes disgust or lust. Jean was not sure. How could things go if they got emotionally involved? Glancing out the window as children played in the water and with other toys.   
It would not be that bad to get their rocks off, no strings attached just fuck and get it done and over with. So they can move on to the more pressing matter than his slowly growing hard on in his too tight jeans. Shifting, feeling the pull of the leather on his bottom half as he desperately tried to hide the small tent. Pulling down his hoodie he nodded his head to the steady beat that filled the now lingering silence. Steady pulsations from the music lingered on past the thaw of the engine. Pausing only once at a red light as they entered the town. 

“So Jean, are you up for some really good ice cream? There is a mom and pop place not to far out of the way from my original excuse to get you out of my house. We are going to change up your look a bit for safety's sake and for the fact that your...um...style is...a bit..different.”

“Different how?”

He found himself asking as he sat up further uncrossing his arms. He was wearing a whole t-shirt under his red hoodie. Black ripped jeans that were frayed at the bottom to a point where it looked like he really bored sewed a fuzzy scarf at the end of them. Only to be covered up by his trusty worn red converse. 

“You look like you went shopping at a homeless shelter and came out on top after fighting a lady for her scarves.” 

“Well, I didn’t it went shopping on a budget…”

 

“Your budget or the budget you stole from someone else.”

“I plead the fifth.”

“Again I thought so.”

Crossing his arms he sighed and looked out the window again, silently fuming. Why did he feel the need to throw that in his face? Yes, it was not an honest living and he was taking the mooching way out by hacking and permanently borrowing money from people. 

“So what is it like living off of daddy's money.”

This earned a silent glare and a fumed eyebrow rising up in ill humor. As in an excuse, me gesture and Jean was sure he would have caught hell if they were not driving at this very moment. Apparently that was a touchy subject with the man. Note to self if value life avoids that topic. 

“I invested his money into a charity and everything you see is my own.”

“Yes, but you are the sole owner of a multi-billion dollar company, that not only lines your pocket book greatly but also lines other corrupt politicians. His starting company his money.”

“So what did you by with my money that you stole from my account then.”

This was getting heated and Jean didn’t like it. There was hardly an argument that he could have with this man and make it out the victor. Though he grinned slightly at the question and he knew the answer and happily gave it to him. His voice rising just barely above the radio.

“The said outfits that you hate.” 

“How could I not see that one coming.”

“I don’t know how many men do you see coming.”

“I..what?!” 

Jean did not miss the flush of the freckled cheeks and how his knuckles tightened to white on the abused steering wheel. Yes, he won that one. Grinning only lasted a few seconds as Marco came back to him as they stopped in front of the ice cream parlor. 

“In fact many. If you looked up PornHub you would find a lot but also I have had my fair share of boyfriends Jean.”

Stunned into silence he looked at the man as he exited the vehicle with a smug grin on his face. How..damn him all to hell. That sexy man who he now knew was gay and had experience in the bed room. If he was not hard before that conversation he certainly would be saluting if he was naked. Grinding his teeth he got out and locked eyes with the door as if he wanted to burn holes in it. Giving out a huff of steam he shut the door and went into the parlor.   
It was cold, but smelt of many different things. Cleaner, vanilla, cocoa, and other things. Walking over to the said man, his footsteps echoed around balancing out the peppy music that oozed from the older speakers. Crackling occasionally, being muted from time to time as the track skipped. Yes, this reminded him of the childhood he never had, groaning slightly as he took it all in. The terrible five-minute wait leads Jean to come to the conclusion that he wanted and Oreo and cookie dough cyclone. Once he got his order he sat down by the window and started to eat the treat.   
Offering as slight smile to the freckled male as he sat down with his ice cream Sunday, he did his best to not make a game of footsie, though the table was much too small for two full grown men to be sitting around. A small square only held two feet between them, only managing to hold their hands and their meal. Meat or any processed food seem to make his insides squirm and try to revolt. Shivering as the first stages of brain freeze started to take hold. Or it was the close contact with Marco that he happened to be lusting over. Something triggered his senses as he glanced out the window and nearly choked on his spoon. Someone was watching him and seemed to be looking right at him. Chilling to the very bone. 

“Marco, I think we should leave.”

 

“Why, we just go there.”

“Yeah so did surveillance and Mr. Mic Creepy.”

Gesturing his spoon to the window waiting for the man's reaction as he nodded and slowly got up and walked out with Jean in tow. They walked down the street calmly and into a clothing store. In which Marco proceeded to get Jean an entire new wardrobe, with jeans that fit and everything. Though it all he made sure to keep tabs on the shorter watcher. Looking like a kid in a suite mostly. He had no idea on why he was following them, but he knew they lost him at the kinky section of the store. Quickly they got back to the ‘safe’ house and Jean was exhausted.   
Little did they know that Levi had gathered all the intel he needed and placed a tracer on their car. He knew their exact location and things were going to change. 

E. “Levi you got ‘em?”  
L. “Yes. On their tail now. I can confirm that Marco is with the suspect.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party went off without a hitch, and things were going well for clean up. Reiner and Bertholdt managed to stay behind and help clean up. Making idle chit-chat about this and that. Not making much progress on the food but that would be eaten in no time. Though there were secret looks between Armin and Eren, promising much-needed action later if they wound things down quick enough. That gave Eren the incentive to get them out the door.   
Kissing down the sweet exposed neck of his lover, he smirked at the jump in his heart rate. Feeling the article jump against his lips. The sweet moan of his name falling from Armin's lips stopped all actions as deep emerald eyes locked on to the innocent sky blues. Something deep down inside of him wanted to hear that over and over again until it ran on a loop inside his mind. Never ending, never stopping. Leaning back down with more lust driven determination, skilled fingers made quick work of the first offending clothing. The white fake silken shirt, that hung so tempting around his angelic body. Ripples of pleasure screamed through him as he longingly wanted this for some time now.   
Soft almost feminine like hands landed on his pectoral muscle, tracing images and shapes with longer nails. Sending shivers up and down his spine. Letting the golden hair out of its confinement, setting the face in a curtain of lushes locks. Gently tickling the shoulders and Erin's nose. Nipping at the flesh, presented him with a debate, leave a mark now or leave one later after he had his fill and filled his love up with his own bodily fluids. The latter seemed more appealing, so Eren went with that. Clothing seemed to fall from their hands, like water as he slowly guided his lover over to their bed. Softly colliding with each other in an entanglement of passion. Oil slipped through his fingers and into the destination with ease, before shortly following his own hardening member. Shivering and closing eyes in pleasure as he felt a warm velvety sensations surround his member. Moaning out as he fully seated himself inside his love.   
Few words were exchanged shortly after, only the lustful sounds of friction and oil. Bed creaks met with the soft wanton moans of Armin. Whose hair was spread out upon the pillows like a siren's call? Neither one lasting longer than the other, only succeeding in their throws in passion, as the white embrace of climax greeted them both. Eren grunted as he pulled out and spooned his love and falling asleep shortly after only to be called in a few mere hours later. 

“Eren we got him. We have our target.” 

Levis' voice broke through the sex-induced slumber and he numbly nodded. Whispering that he would be in after his day off. Before shutting off the phone. No, he didn’t sign up for one but he needed one. He needed time with his love. Even if it was for one day. Closing his eyes, and falling asleep and blissfully unaware that soon their entire world will be flipped upside down.


	7. Means of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two worlds collide and both groups realize what is actually at stake and one make a serious revelation about his past and who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update yeah I know. THIS IS RATED M FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!!! TRIGGER WARNINGS. Warned you all and I will be changing the nice little letter shortly. Don't own characters sept the plot. R&R!

Ever since the discovery of what was on the flash drive, things between the new found team have been tense. Each one was battling each owns inner thoughts, one was more volatile than the other. One was working on their laptop tapping through his papers and presentations with bigger corporations. The other quietly lounging in the bath, with bubbles that floated up to his chin. White mystery awful tasting majesties that he used to hide his shaking body.  
A hand reached up and made its way through dampened elongated hair. He needed a cut, but right now the thought of what happened just a few days ago were still fresh in his mind. It had started out as a nice outing, to try to get their minds off of the subject at hand. The ice cream was a way to go naturally when you are dealing with hyperactive nerves lets add more to fire up those neurons. Jean had moved his gaze off past the hazy window for some safety from the starting conversation and betraying thoughts on what he would really like to be doing with his ice cream.  
Once they made their way out of the ice cream parlor and into the busy street doing their best to blend into the people. Before ducking into a shop avoiding looking over their shoulders, trying to not look like they were trying to steal anything. Going over into the men’s section and ducking in behind the men’s boxers and between the trousers. Trying to lose them or whoever was following them. The doors of the changing room slide shut as two grown males squeezed into the three foot by three foot space.   
Warm breath intermingled, as they shared glances before they blushed and stifling the two men shared a glance daring the other to move or speak. Muffled voices echoed just outside the door saying that they lost them, and both males shared a relieved look. But once the door was thrown open, their lives changed forever.   
There glaring at them stood a very short pissed off man. Slate eyes promised death if they tried to run once more and if they even breathed he would not hesitate to use the taser he had a firm grip on. The charcoal gray suit did not appear to be ruffled in any means of the word. Each press and creese looked like it was poured out of concrete. There was a much taller man next to him and he didn’t look very happy either. Piercing blue eyes told them all they needed to know. 

\---- meanwhile----  
Eren was on his way to the house that Marco resided because that was where he was told to go with their laptops and other equipment and get things set up for the investigation and the interview of both men they had captured. Setting it up was easy when no one was asking annoying questions about how clean it was or whether the wires were crossed.   
\---------

Marco looked at the three of them and sighed. This was going to go one of two ways, good where they left alive and unarrested or bad and they were dead meat and personally he was hoping for the first one. 

“Get out of the damn changing room before I drag you to out.”

Obeying the shorter man they both filled out and were not sure what else to do. Once they were out Levi looked them both up and down and just said one word. Follow. They did like lost puppies, wondering and weaving throughout the store they left a few minutes later and Erwin was escorting them to their car.

“We will be following you to your house. We will discuss further action there.”

Getting they tried to ignore the big white van following them but making tense small talk they led the two gentlemen back to Marco's place. Not sure if they were supposed to get out the car until they parked or got out so sharing a glance they got out at the same time. A double pair of footsteps followed. Echoing in the resounding silence that not even a lonely dove dared to break. Jingling of metal as the door was opened and held that way to allow Erwin and Levi into the mouth of the monster. Marco and Jean did a double take when they saw that Eren was there typing away at a computer that was set up in the living room. Jean froze and looked at the man he recognized. 

“Eren?”

“Horseface.”

“I thought you were-”

“Surprise I am not a mechanic.”

“Enough you two. Jean do you plead guilty to hacking into a secure server and extracting sensitive classified information.” 

Moving in past the said grouchy man he sat down on the couch and sighed. This was going to go bad, but he was glad that Marco sat down next to him and sat semi close so he could feel the body heat. 

“Would not do me any good to deny it now; now would it.”

“Enough of that attitude Kirstine.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you plead guilty yes or no.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Before Marco could jump to his defense there was a look shared between the men. Jean fiddled and sighed. He knew they were going to ask why he did nothing with it, so before they were going to ask he figured he would tell them straight up. Telling them that he came across the information illegally yes, what he did with it was nothing. Saying he was not prepared for what he found, and that there was only one-way thing to do with it and that was forget everything about it. Apparently that option was quickly shot down, by three of the men present.   
Yes, Marco was not surprised at all; that threw the other two monkeys for a loop. Saying even he was not privy to the information found and he was thankful that it was found. Otherwise, he would have been oblivious to it happening in his own company. Offering to show them a peek at the data they refused. They said due to the sensitive information they were asked to keep it hush hush, but now they were interested in what was really going on. Apparently it would not that simple.  
But once the flash drive was provided the idea of looking at it was overwhelming and plugging it in they looked through the files one by one as they started from the very beginning. Information in detail on the patient's growth and hormone levels were discussed, height and weight changes hoping that the veterans would regrow limbs. Have faster brain function, lower heart rate, and try to stop bleeding altogether  
Patient abnormalities started to appear a few months in and despite the warning provided by the doctors. The testing was still being conducted on not only veterans but not inmates who were on death row. Given the option at life if they did this and signed up for the testing. Which included starvation, body mutilation, drugs, and other unfathomable ways of torture and other pleasures. Gruesome pictures of the sores, pulsing and oozing down a broken man's skin as he was having a negative reaction to the new stem cell placed in his body.  
Another was pulled up of a small girl who was homeless curled up in a corner feasting on body parts of the mutilated guard that was in charge of her cell. No emotion or thought seems to be in her eyes as she did so, as the report read on eventually she was put down. There were many many more cases and photos, tests, conclusions, papers, grants, and worst of all receipts of people being bought by the government.   
The quite clacking and clicking of the keys and mouse filled the silence as ten eyes were glued to the screen, all wanting to look away but all morbidly curious about what was next. Stomachs revolted, scoffs of disgust and looking away at the pure sight of it. Unclothed men and women with scars, scratches, and feasting marks were pictured with a study with the change in human behavior and resorting to a preference of human blood, bone, and skin to the normal food they were brought. Soon they were being fed the bodies of those who did not make it in the research facility or those picked off the street to be killed and eaten alive.   
There was a ten-minute long video of a homeless man being taken in and fed, before being lead into the room where a deformed man was. Watching the homeless man sit down and away from the hunched over one there was a heart beat when the man sneezed. One head tilted slowly and lifted up with visible jerking motions as one broken leg was lifted and slowly he was making his way over to him like a broken grinning spider.   
All at once it leaped and was on top of the struggling man, as he tried to fight back one hand seemed off and soon after they focused in on it to make sense of what it was the man went limp as he was skewered through the small intestines. The monster was holding them on the other side of him. An obscene amount of blood was pooling, dripping, and forming on the walls and ground below. Flashing of teeth there as a red wave of iron before the monster leaned back chewing on what looked like the man's middle. He died a very slow and painful death, apparently they like to eat their prey alive.   
Those who were fed the dead of those who were not surviving the testing started to grow and change in size and shape and taken to eating things whole than a few hours later regurgitating it back up. Statements saying that the human bodily function of defecating and urinating stopped altogether. Worse yet there as an increase in..the act of human reproduction. But the hideous monster like beings that chewed through the mother's body had little to no disposable male or female parts. Only by the facial structure years later did they form an idea of what gender the new Titan would be.   
Levi looked like he was frozen, Eren looked like he was going to be sick, and Erwin sat there with the best poker face Jean had ever seen. Marco adverted his gaze a long time ago and Jean sat there and basked in the glory he was no longer alone. They all had to suffer from this mental scarring stuff together. Marco got up and did the polite thing and got all of them some peppermint water for them to use to sooth the runaway stomachs. 

“So..now what do we do Levi?”

“I don’t know Eren, Erwin?”

“We continue getting as much information as we can and I believe we're going dark on this one.”

There was a nod and four eyes went back to the screen, it was not long until Jean retired up the stairs to shower and to go take a nap or sleep. He was drained and wanted nothing to do with it. Marco had to go answer a skype call and he had to hold off on the meeting in person part because he didn’t know who was on the payroll or not.

Eren was flipping through, his mind long numbed to the graphic images provided before he saw a picture that made his body freeze. There was a man in a white coat, glasses, and a small little boy next to him strapped to a chair. Two faces he recognized. Leaning backward and hurling into the nearest trash can. One face he saw every day and one face he walked out on years ago. There were a five-year-old Eren and his grinning and proud father with a six-inch needle.


	8. Lies and Dishonesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside job or outside friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time over due! Holy cow, sorry guys. R&R and don't own nothing but the Night Shyamalan plot twist.

Sounds of heart rate monitors stilled the growing suffocating silence. The rise and fall of pitch keeping tabs on the ones still left alive. A recent development has jumpstarted a pandemic of the test subject to fall into a coma. Much different than before, this time, they had little to no brain function before the pass. But after keeping for some observation they did not decompose instead the bodies, natural minerals started to push to the surface and case a mere crystal like barrier around them. See through and nearly uncuttable, after an extended period of time, some broke and became malleable while others stood firm.   
Moving to and fro from the mundane task of checking to see if the unmovable blocks of crystal moved before moving back to the desk to finish a game of solitaire. Eyes dancing across the screen as the growing silence started to dance and move hashing out the steady rhythmic sounds, making way for the strong feeling of guilt and dishonesty to come crashing through. Lying to the one he held dear, about what he did at work. His feelings were honest with them, he never lied about that, but what he was lying about was something that he knew would destroy any relationship for good. Keeping it under wraps was of the utmost importance, having a separate phone and bank account where he took out a paycheck that of an office clerk and using the rest to help pay the rent and bills so the love of his life would not have to worry. 

To pay the price to keep his soul mate safe and unknowing of what was going on inside the walls of the tall imposing corporate building. Keeping him away from office parties that he himself rarely ever went to as well. It was inhuman what they were doing and should have been stopped and when there was a blip upon his computer that someone was hacking the system he made sure he was out of the desk and in the bathroom. Yes, the other one filling in for him got fired and he got a warning he stated in his defense he had no idea it was going to happen while he went off to use the bathroom. Tediousness of keeping drooping eyes open, the fear of the ones waking, started to play havoc on the already frayed nerves. Different routes playing out over and over again like the gravel hitting the underside of the car. It is to be expected, but still startling each time it hits.   
Steady footsteps of a fellow co-worker added a counter off beat to what the male had been hearing for the last two hours. Step, beep, step, beep. Like a hospital salsa with only the dead and dying partaking. On the outside, he was happy healthy and some would say beautiful, blond hair blue eyes and a smile to die for. Though on the inside once they got past the gaze of blue and the smile of gold was a soul ready to be broken. The chant of for research to stave off and save the demise of humanity was what he was told over and over again that he started to say it even when he himself no longer believed it. Though it had been days since the research was hacked there was little damage that was done. Were they trying to figure out what to do with it? Were they too traumatized to really handle what was in store? Having some satisfaction from the thought that someone else knew, someone else who didn’t have to take a vow of silence and if they broke the silence they would be hunted. Well, that was not what it was per say, but it was heavily implied. 

“Any change?”

“No, sir. No change at all.”

“I hope that is a good thing.”

“Well, we are still alive sir.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Hey, bookworm?”

“That isn’t my name sir, but what is it?”

“How is the friend of yours.”

“He is good sir. No change either.”

 

“Bummer. Such a promising prospect.” 

Being tangled up in something so complex and over his head at times like this, he had to take the time to remember how he got in this mess in the first place. Money had been tight and his love was working themselves ragged to barely afford the home they were residing in, keep the water and internet working and still make sure money was there to give him the money to get the food they would need. Guilt beat upon him like a steady drum before he started looking in secret, upon applying for a job here as a receptionist even with his own degree background beggars could not be choosers. Things had gone easy enough, the paperwork was in and the interview passed. Though it was odd how fascinated they were with him and his partner.   
It was only then after his acceptance did he realize what job he had and what he was supposed to be doing. Later did he find out what they wanted him to do and the threat to kill him and his love were not hesitated to be brought up in the frequent meetings. To spy on him and note any changes in behavior and habits was one thing, but to bring in DNA and blood and stool samples were something else. But he needed the money and they already had him in their trap, there was little the male could do, so diligently he lied to his love saying that his small shop online was starting to pay off and in a way it was, so it was a plausible way of explaining why there was more money in the bank and lying again saying he was meeting with a few other people who own shops online and they were thinking about collaborating. That again was only half the truth, they were working on that, but not three times a week. 

“-ey, hey!”

“Oh...yes sir?”

“I said for the third time, the boss wants to see you.”

“What now?”

“I don’t know. I am covering for you, though.” 

Rising up letting the chair roll back, letting the impression of his body to be removed and taken over by another one. Body heat changed as did the scent and weight, lighter footsteps left as the figure retreated down the hall and turning a left past the scientifical center where other..beings were in test tubes and being held in uncomfortable positions. Dropping his gaze and looking out past what was there, escaping to a fantasy world where there was no evil and no sin. A place he had escaped to many times this last few weeks and more frequently during the last few days. Raising a hand and knocking on the door to be ushered in and sat down in front of the solid oak desk. More imposing than the building that it resided in with decorations and certificates adorning the walls as if they were trying to make it look like it was right. That what they were doing was legal, that what they were doing was not unjust and against human nature. 

“Sit down.”

“What do you require of me now sir?”

“Your updates have been far from informative.” 

“What do you want to be changed sir?”

“Sexual habits.”

“Sir?”

“You heard me. We want to know how he is during intercourse.”

“Isn’t that an..never mind sir.”

“Smart boy. I expect to have a video report on my desk next week.”

“Yes...sir.” 

“Good. You’re dismissed. And Armin? Our secret.”

“Our secret.”


	9. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I would do some more updating. Feed back is welcome so are ideas if you want to see something happen as well! R&R. P.s. don't own the characters only the plot.

Eren was numb to what was around him, the sounds meant nothing only the icy cold feeling taking hold in his gut. Freezing his body solid as his brain refused to register what it was being forced to see. Hollow feelings raced up and gnawed at his heart as he stood up and stepped outside gathering gulps of fresh air, trying to convince himself that it was a hoax. Though the faded memories racing up to be remembered that played into his nightmares did not stop. The pain of the needle, tears racing down his cheeks, and the cold face of his father looking down at him. With only two words playing on repeat, bouncing around and making his head spin.

“Good boy.” 

Those two words followed him as he was dismissed by Levi to go home and clear up his head, this was not something to be taken lightly by no means. Armin was there looking tired and worn, but wearing the apron he had gotten for Christmas cooking a meal he was surprised to see him home so early. After a quick kiss and serving up some homemade soup Armin asked why he was home early and Eren said that it was a rough day and a slow day so they sent him home early so they would not be paid to sit around doing nothing.

“Do you have the day off tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow is a closed day for inspection so I don’t have to be there.”

“Would you like to do something tonight?”

“I don’t know if I feel like it.”

“We don’t even have to go out.”

“What do you have planned?”

“Surprise.”

There was a raise of an eyebrow as Eren was not sure what the blond had planned, but he would find out later that evening. Later that evening he would be greeted by a sight of his love Armin bent over their couch trying to reach a fallen remote control, but there was something else that was in the air. Armin was wearing that perfume that Sasha gave him, one whiff of that and Eren seemed to lose control which was later used to have the best mind blowing Christmas sex later that night. Swallowing down a heated growl, Eren shifted to the side and grabbed the remote and took the time to take in an extra lung full of the light scent. It mixed with his original scent of honey and ginger. Now the light scent of cinnamon mixed that always never failed to drive him wild. Armin was not seriously thinking about seducing him..he had never done that before. He would always blush when what he was trying to do backfired and made him a flustered irresistible mess.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome..”

Armin blushed, this wasn’t supposed to happen right away, but he smiled and gave him a small kiss. He could see the growing need in his eyes and the flare of his nose. Smiling softly, he moved into the kitchen working on the supper he had planned. Tying the apron around his waist, he kept his secret well hidden as he moved about the kitchen humming a tune leaving a very sexually frustrated male to stew. It was fun, half the time it was spur of the moment things that they did. Though this time he wanted to be the one to tease him, to lead him on to drive him mad.   
Dinner passed with stifled giggles and ‘accidentally’ grazed his lover's shaft Armin found himself actually enjoying the power he was wielding over his boyfriend. Watching him squirm and it was actually turning him on slightly as well. There was a tense conversation, well Armin was unaffected, but he could tell that Eren was nearly bursting at the seams. This was a bit above their usual play though the light in his eyes was still present. In hindsight it was more thrilling this way, it was almost like laying yourself down in front of a caged beast and continue to pick the lock. Eventually, it was going to be let free and you would be the prime target. 

The sliding of the chair was the final signal of the lock being released, back turned and neck bare; heart rate pounding and arousal pooling. Heat spreading and breath was being held at the sound of approaching footsteps. Sensations alarmed and hypersensitive to the heated touch of calloused fingers grazing the soft skin of the neck. Before a pair of parted lips leaning down to take their prize, soft nips that left indentations as it was almost a sign of dominance and claiming that sent shivers down to Arms groin. An undesirable drive to submit and to be claimed washed through him as if it was their first time or if they were animals they would be in heat.   
His length pressing against the fabric of the confining jeans made the stretching known against his back tail bone. Sending an extra layer of urgency and shiver of pleasure through to his own bulge rising against the soft cotton pants he chose to wear. A delectable growl drew attention to the nibbling of the earlobe, white hot jolts of lightning raced to his heart and up to his parted lips in a moan. Knees bent against his will eyes falling closed as his body submits to the pressures and the quiet demands placed upon it.

“You drive me crazy you know that?”

“Same goes to you.”

“You purposely are riling me up. If you wanted some you could just..ask.”

Moving a hand against the package that had yet to be revealed to him squeezing slightly doing his best to hinder Eren's speech with the desired effect evident with a hitch in his voice. Humming a response he turned around and kissed his lips. Tongues parted lips and hands drifted to their proper places. Bigger warm hands nestled against the plush hips as smaller hands wound down to a belt to ease the transition from clothing to nudity. Heat was radiating from the package as nimble hands made quick work, breaking to pause to bring much needed oxygen to the demanding lungs. Satisfied with the time apart lips collided and teeth nipped and pulled sexually upon the other sensitive flesh of the kissed plumped lips. 

“Either I take you here on this counter or I take you in bed..make your choice and quickly.”

“Bed..ahh..room.” 

Being lifted into the air wrapping his legs around a muscled torso pressing his lingam against the rippled warmth. Moving, kissing, and quietly demanding resistance. The door was kicked shut with force to vibrate the wall around and shaking the little frames scattered sparingly. A quiet breath left him as he was placed upon the covers, panting and lusting after each other. Clothing never lasted long as buttons seemed to melt off as if they were butter, flushed skin and perked dusty nipples were quickly captured by a well-trained mouth. 

“Ahh...Eren…”

“You’re the one who created this. You do love it you know.”

“I know...I..mmgh..”

“How about you stop speaking and let me worship you.”

The silence was met with wet exotic sounds impregnating the air combining with the soft sounds of moans causing excitement to thrum through both males. Dancing to music that was years in the making and practiced to perfection. Desire graced the feet as love filled the soul. Time wore on and the last few remains of clothing were removed, watching the swelled rod spring free ready to penetrate his mouth of his arousal. Swallowing down his moans of growing pleasure as exploratory fingers penetrated him. Stretching him with practiced ease as the foreign warmth found its home thrusting him forward into the stars.   
Eren took in a breathtaking in the scent of his boyfriends arousal and perfume made him grow inexplicably harder. Teeth grazing the salted flesh, licking up the pearls teasing him and letting his body relax. Arming had to take three fingers at least before he could enter him, the heat was surrounding his digits drove the idea to hurry the process. Learning his lesson from last time and he would never do it again. Two fingers in and adding his third he flashed a grin before he leaned down and kissed him and whispering against the lips as his own shaft penetrated honeypot as he shivered as the hot, wet heat sizzled his sensitive organ.   
In and out of the entrance watching it swell and take his cock always pleased him, but what please him the most was the sounds that Armin was making while making the well-fucked face. Blue eyes glazed over as his cherry red lips parted and glistening. Bed rocking his groin slapping against the glistening skin of the legs that were parted and thrown over his shoulders. He wanted more..no he craved more...needed more...but he knew that Armin would not take it. Wishing he could, though that was not going to be the reality. He was never known for his stamina even when in the bedroom. The white angel as he was called and by that logic that made him the devil. Defiling such a sweet and innocent thing, that thought seemed to spark something more inside of him. Thrusting in harder and faster leaning down and claiming him with his mouth nipping and sucking at the flesh. His father would not take this from him this was his...and his alone. Climax brought sweet relief so he would not have to remember what today brought. This was his escape, white hot seed filled his soul mate marking him and making sure he was his. 

“Love you Armin.”

“I..love you too.”

“You’re mine right?”

“And your mine.”


	10. Growing Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronted with growing feelings and cornered by an ex-boyfriend. How will they fair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Look an update! I know it has been a while but hey it isn't on a year wait....still sorry about all the slow updates. R&R, hope you all enjoy!

A few days passed since the sudden realization of a lot of things, Eren seemed to finally come back around to his usual self though Jean could see that is was straining on him to not be able to confide in Armin. The way Eren looked at him was like he was the sun and the moon like he was a god sent from the heavens. It was always followed by a sharp pang of jealousy in his heart when he saw such affections. How lucky they were, but it was some part of him that wanted to be seen that way as well though he knew that luck was small considering his personality and what he chose to do for a living.  
The jump from apartment style living to home living was a huge adjustment. There were more rooms and doors to be forgotten where things went and his furniture or what could be sold as furniture was gone and the only thing left was his desk and computer supplies and that was a bonus to have it tucked away in a small room where it was his actual office for him to do honorable work really. Where he could work on plans for the mail room update since he convinced Marco that something had to change nothing in the layout made any sense and it caused a clusterfuck of just wasted time and space. Three days working there and he shared the same complaints as the rest of the workers. Using his newfound private life with the big man he wanted to start making changes. It wasn’t like they were having sex or anything like that, but he had more time to ask him about things and Marco said if he wanted to change it so bad he had to figure out a new layout and present it to him on his own terms before he presented it to the board himself. 

Soft footsteps gave a few moments warning before the solid knocking echoed through the room disrupting the aura that had woven itself throughout the room drawing him back to reality and out of the world that was being created before him. Rolling backward this time was the smooth transition with no wayward cords or light extension cords to stop the progression of the backward motion. Sock feet hit the cooler surface as they supported the mass progressing to rise out of the chair. This one was a very comfortable chair with back support and mesh to aid in the fact that he spent many hours in the chair and that much was proved by the other. No solid leather but cool fabric with an almost gel-like seating. Curtains were opened revealing the glorious blue sky and view of the valley below. A window was cracked just enough to let the playful cleaning breeze filter through the screen. Airing out a once used storage room to rid of the old cardboard and home scent.   
Jean had honestly thought about finally buying a candle to burn when he was working, he always used to buy them until the time that he was told he couldn’t burn them so he would sit there and huff the scent wishing to burn them. Alas, those were being burnt in the bathroom or in the living room since the millionaire Marco never saw fit to actually buy candles or anything like that. Much to Jean's own dismay and thus spurred the idea in his mind to take the freckled male to local places that sold candles and bath soaps; to show him the entire world that he was missing. Opening the door to answer the call and to bask in the glory of the freckled devil himself. He had earned the nickname when throughout his stay at the residence Marco started wearing more eye alluring clothing and making small comments about certain situations that gently and repeatedly tested his resolve. It was difficult to tell if he was trying to woo him out of interest or just out of sheer boredom. 

“You told me to come find you when I was done for the day.”

“Yeah, we're going shopping.”

“For what?”

“Candles, soaps and bath bombs.”

“I didn’t know you were the type.”

“You know I like candles and you could benefit from a bath bomb or two. Really relaxing.”

“I can think of other ways I would like to relax.” 

There he went again with such comments or was it the fact that he had a very dirty mind. That could be the culprit, but it did nothing to stall the momentary heat to rush across his face before he shook his head saying that he was sure that he could. By saying that he wouldn’t be surprised if his idea of relaxing was crunching numbers or reading a dictionary or some sort of book to prove his superior intellect. This would always cause the other male to throw his head back and laugh. A nice full warm sound it was, it was the laughter that was contagious and it took everything Jean had to not smile and laugh along. Once the coughing fit subsided and Marco dried his eyes he told him that there were other procreative ways he could relax, that required more physical exercise. So he was not just suffering from a dirty mind and a very neglected libido that solidified the feeling that he felt like he was imposing on the others sexual life.

“I can wear headphones you got me some really good noise canceling ones. I wouldn’t hear a thing and I could stay in my room until you and whomever you bring over are done or the other is out of the house.” 

“Jean, I don’t just bring one night stands over really. Only if I am pressed or am in great need of a distraction. But as of late one has caught my attention and whatever shall I do to woo them into my bed.”

There was the flash of the grin that Jean could never translate to meaning if he was flirting or joking so Jean took it as a joke and continued on his way past the male ignoring the wonderful scent of the cologne he was wearing that nearly made him go weak at the knees each time he smelled it upon him. Marco must be teasing him, this has to be the case. Someone to pick on who was so abrasive he could not even woo a honey badger into sleeping with him. Shaking his head he might have noticed that he was starting to wear some more of the clothing that was bought for him more recently. Gone were the baggy clothing that hid his frame and it was time to say hello to jeans that made his ass look downright amazing. He would have to admit he was starting to like his new wardrobe but he still held on to the sweatshirt that he first met Marco in not only because of the fact, but also the fact that it did not go with anything in his wardrobe anymore and Marco tended to not like it too much. 

“We’re going to find you some bath bombs and some candles for me.”

“Also, we are going to find you more spring and summer worthy clothing.”

“Didn’t we go shopping just last week?”

“Yes, but you can’t wear long sleeved shirts all the time, t-shirts and tank tops would not kill you to own and we are getting you an actual jacket. Sweatshirts are not coats.”

“Now you sound like Armin.”

“I am sure that is a compliment, considering he must have been the one to keep you alive and functioning when you conveniently forget to eat.”

“But that is what I have you for.”

“I am not your babysitter.”

The conversation was ended when they parted their own ways to find their individual items in order to leave. Hunting down his shoes from where ever he kicked them off at he spent, at least, a good ten minutes looking for his left sneaker and had to listen to the endless cycle of Marco telling him that if he placed them in the closet where the shoes belonged he wouldn’t have to go look for the other one. Did he have a point, yes, but then again some habits were hard to break, he never had a closet off the front entryway to place his shit. He just normally flung it everywhere and had to find it later. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a great idea to find the jeans to him. Marco had taken to the fact that he could now see the shape and the wonderful sight of him bending over to find lost items. Was it kind of weird that he was dressing the male in clothing that he liked to see him in yes, but then again he didn’t see Jean complaining he often caught him looking at himself in the mirror with a smirk on his face. Marco was trying to get him to open up to him and hopefully return the advances he hoped he was not miss reading the other male when it came to the emotion he showed after he attempted to flirt. Or the times he caught him looking at him longingly when he thought he wasn’t looking. It was apparent to him that Jean desired him the same as he desired Jean. Now it was just getting past the factor the hypothesis that Marco had about why things were at a standstill. Jean thought he wasn’t good enough or that his come-ons were a joke. More than once Marco woke to a raging hard on after a dream where he took him on multiple surfaces of this house. 

Pleasured sounds still echoing in his ears as he laid there cursing his flag pole and the fact on how dense the object of his desire was. The idea of pinning him down and taking him had crossed his mind many times, but it was shaken out of his mind by his morals and how that would be rape. He could not bring himself to do such a thing to him and even if he did Marco wouldn’t be able to look at himself the same way again. After a good fifteen minutes of hunting down the shoe, they were finally on their way to the mall, he knew Jean had an aversion to salespeople. He would always walk away from them as if they had some contagious disease. Assuming it was from the fact that he had never been into a place where people conned you into buying something, or it was the fact that Jean had an aversion to spending money on something that he could get second hand for cheaper.   
The parking lot was pleasantly full as a few shoppers were leaving with overly full arms and flushed faces from their mall worthy work out. It was pleasant to see more sides of the elusive hacker now, to see how emotional he was on his face. It was quite the show to see him riled up about something, Marco could always tell what he was thinking roughly based on what facial expression he was making. Though when he pulled up in front of the candle shop the light danced in his eyes as his body leaned forward in excitement. Something inside this expression made him actually excited to go see what this world was really about. Leather held little resistance when it came to exiting the car, there was a slight wind that was chasing around the empty bags across the parking lot. Jean had walked in front of the car with a purpose in his stride as he was on his way to do something great. 

After what they had been through it was nice to just get out and do something that didn’t require secrecy because the fate of the world relied on it. Following the male over to the crisp clean doors holding inside the sight of what seemed to be a million candles. Though the glass doors and a faint aroma was wafting through some spicy and others sweet, it was difficult to distinguish between them half the time. It was only a taste of what was going to be unleashed when the doors were opened. Breathing in what felt like the last bit of fresh air Marco gripped the cool steel and pulled holding the door open for his very excited friend. Wafting out in waves was the sheer aroma of spice and flowers. Daisy, cinnamon, rose, lavender, pumpkin, vanilla and an odd assortment of many others assaulted his nose but made his face break out into a smile to match his partners. 

“Smells good.”

“Yeah, freckle face told you it would.”

“Freckleface?”

“You needed a nickname.”

“You deemed that I needed a nickname.”

“Yeah, can’t call you by your real name all the time. Might sound odd.”  
Marco took the new name and took it in stride. He chuckled as he would then ponder what he should call Jean in return. Something not too cheesy or romantic, but something creative. He would have to ponder that for a bit, to make sure he came up with something good. There was a sharp tug on the sleeve of his coat when he looked down he saw a familiar hand pulling him in the direction of some seasonal candles. Allowing himself to be drug through the countless of isles he watched as Jean picked up candle after candle comparing the scents and asking Marco what he thought. He thought they all smelt good, that they all were nice and would smell good in the house. But that was apparently not the best answer.

“Naw, you can’t burn pumpkin spice in the middle of spring. Smells good yes but it feels wrong. Candles add to an ambiance, spring is time for lighter scents of flowers and what not. Winter is for the warmer scents. You wouldn’t pair up a sweet wine with something that it doesn't complement. It is like colors on a color wheel some colors will never blend and others if blended it looks off or wrong.” 

“You are quite passionate about this aren't you.”

“My mom used to burn candles when I was growing up. She had a candle for each season or each day and it always seemed to fit or set a new mood.”

“Are you sure that she just wasn’t magic?”

There seemed to be an almost nostalgic look to his face when Jean was holding the candle before setting it down. It was a place that Marco wished he could join him but he knew that would take time and he would have to earn that trust. Going quietly he let him have his moment before he was looked at with a warm smile. Something that he had not seen before in his life, a smile so warm that it almost physically warmed his soul.

“Sometimes I honestly thought she was.” 

There was a moment of peace before things started back up again when it was decided on which candles to buy before being rushed over to the bath bomb section as he was introduced to a whole new world in that department. There were some for softer skin, arousal, romance, and even relaxation. So he picked up one meant for relaxation and one for romance and one for arousal and so on and so forth so he picked up one of just about everything. Yes, it seemed like a lot but he didn’t buy the whole store he just wanted to try them all out and see how he liked them or not. To give them all a try, though he did pick up extra of Jeans favorite relaxing one, though.

“You going to buy all of that?”

“Yeah, I am going to buy those candles too.”

“You don’t have too.”  
“No, but I want to.”

With that small debate over he made his way over to the check out as he saw the blush enter the young woman's eyes when she laid eyes upon Jean and Marco didn’t like it as he quickly squashed the feeling that he had rising up inside of him at the sight. The crisp card passed hands as he touched the engraving before placing it back into his wallet not batting an eye at the price as he continued to carry what he had just purchased on his arms and letting the flustered male carry what he desired to. Patterns of footfalls echoed around as well as the lull of muted conversations passing them by, it was a busy afternoon as people came and went. The weight of the bags gently cut into the warm hands that carried them from shop to shop as Marco was on the hunt to find more clothing to fit Jean and his growing wardrobe. At long last they finally settled on a few t-shirts and a few shorts and even got swimming trunks. Listening to him complain about how much was being spent on him Marco would always tell him that it wasn’t that big of a deal, everyone needed clothing that fits them properly and could actually keep them warm or cool.   
Things were progressing smoothly for the most part past the meaningless squabbling between the two they were ready to wrap up at the food court as there was a stall in the buzz as a pair of flustered footsteps rose out of the crowded approaching them as a male who looked like he did not skip a day at the gym showed up to their table. Muscles rippled past the frayed edges of a well-worn wife beater as boarding shorts adorned the calves the size of tree trunks though when he spoke Marco instantly hated the guy. Jean had paled and started to shake slightly at the sight of the other male, and that rose his suspicion before Jean mouthed ‘ex’ before the male opened his mouth. 

“So this is what you meant to be moving to bigger and better things. To be someone's little boy?”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah I am asking you if you're his little fuck boy now.”

Jean seemed to be gobsmacked at the open accusation as Marco was growing irritated with this person. Obviously, things ended badly between them but he wasn’t too sure how to take things now. Jean seemed to steel himself as he looked the other male in the eye as he delivered his lines like they were steel knives ready to go for the kill. 

“So what if I am, at least, he is a better lay than you ever will be. He actually bathes, eats, and actually brushes his teeth and doesn't make me worry about catching any STD’s. I will marry into more money than you could ever hope to make in a lifetime. So yes I did trade in a used car for a nice new one. I am sure you can understand those terms. Though you might want to hurry back to your little puppy I see him getting ready to suck someone else's dick here in a second. So you go back to your fuck toy and I will get back to my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S What do you guys think Marcos nickname for Jean should be?


	11. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things finally moving on and progressing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update this one is short and sweet but, I actually enjoyed writing this one and it was a nice break from the flow of things and it was inspired by a true event that happened to me. I just might have converted them. LOL

The look on his face as he was told off was something that he didn’t dream of seeing though it felt great to do it. Mixing from confusion to anger to acceptance it was a beautiful sight. Things had never been sweeter when he went back to his meal to looking at the gobsmacked male across from him. It wasn’t until later that he realized that what he said to the other male. The realization had dawned on him as his good feeling did not go and was replaced by as dread and fear took hold. Causing his heart to hammer against his chest as if it were trying to leave him. 

“I..just spoke..to..to get him...off my back..”

“Jean.”

“I didn’t mean to put you in a tough spot.”

“Jean.”

“I didn’t mean it.I just...I just..spoke..”

“Jean.”

“I didn’t...I’m sorry.”

“Jean, listen.”

“What?”

“It’s fine.”

“What?”

“It’s fine. I promise. I don’t mind. I am flattered. But I didn’t think you were thinking like that.”

This was a new development, now it was Jeans turn to be shocked as he sat there floored and he sat there. Rooted in his seat as the cool metal no longer mattered the way they tugged on the growing hole in his sweatshirt didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he spoke with the first thing in his mind and the other male didn’t even flinch and most of all didn’t mind. That was what he could not comprehend, why would he not mind unless he liked him?! That was it right?! He didn’t know if he should ask or keep quiet. The man could be fine with the male thinking that they were together but, he didn’t want to actually be together. So which one was which? Did he want one more over the other he wasn’t sure, it was something that was dividing him right down to his bone.   
Pausing as he gathered his thoughts that were running rampant in his overworked mind as he swallowed down his fear as the cooler food in front of him. The sauce was starting to congeal over the napkin and table. The silence that came from him must have triggered Marco to nod in understanding before he reached across the table to lay a hand on his. It really was a kind and thoughtful gesture and it was something that he didn’t think it would be that way or that he would do such a kind gesture. 

“Jean it is fine. Really, I don’t mind that he knows that. I don’t mind if we honestly think about becoming an actual official couple.”

“You..honestly...don’t?”

“No, I honestly don’t.”

It didn’t really matter then what he was thinking because just a few word out of Marco's mouth silenced all thoughts in his mind and he squeezed back to sooth his own thoughts and to sooth his own emotions. Did he want to actually continue with this growing relationship? It was something that he would think about, really. Though right now it was not the most proper time to be thinking about a further relationship. Especially when they were still in the hot seat and the pressure was starting to come down. Jean didn’t know how they were going to go about things with what information was now in the hands of the men with higher power and better training than them. Though he had a feeling Marco would be the one who they would call and Marco would only tell him what he thought that he would handle.  
It took some work for them both to move from the place in the food court to continue on with their day to try to not let what happened earlier or in the past dampen the day. The candles and bubble bath was something to keep them going and the time that it took to get to the clothing store Jean had time to look at what was left of his wardrobe as he knew it. Time for a new look which he was ready for and yet he was not. Stepping in he could just feel the higher class place, the sales team reeked of perfume and body spray. They looked at them as if they were prime rib and they were the hungry lions. Jean knew all they saw was money and they knew how to get it and there were going to get it. 

“How can we help you, sir?”

“Give him the works. Full wardrobe head to toe.” 

This was something that was like putting blood in the water for them as they came at Jean like sharks. Dropping his bags as Marco picked them up and sat down without a care in the world. Fear coursed through him when he was thrust in front of a mirror as a team of people came in and started poking and prodding lifting and moving his various appendages as they made comments about his body and his style and what he would look like in different shirts. Eventually, they were satisfied and one by one they made their way back and came back a time or to and gave him more and more clothing to try on and come out before he was sent back again and to come back out again.  
What felt like forever before he eventually had bags upon bags of clothing on his arms and a not flustered Marco paying for a price he would rather not see. On their way back out Jean managed to drag behind as he was exhausted. How could doing just that tired him out as Marco had to take some of the bags just so he could keep up with him on his way to the car. Eventually, the sanctuary of the car was in sight and he was finally sitting down and in the car with silence as he looked over at him.

“I am not going to do that again.”

“You won’t have to.”

“Great.”

Lapsing back into silence he closed his eyes as he relaxed and dozed off a time or two before he woke up and they were back to the house and he was being woken up in the car so he could help put things away and boy was he excited to get Marco into the bathroom and to have his first bath bomb. Which happened a few moments later the clothing was in the bedroom on the bed and he was ushering the male into the bath to try it out. 

“Jean I don’t have to do it now.”

“Yes, you do. If I had to go through that you can give me this.”

“Fine, Fine.”

Eventually, that was done and the door was shut as the buttercream one he forgot the name of it as he was sitting back in the computer chair as he felt the cushion give as he waited for the male to have his first time. It was like waiting for Christmas morning to see the reaction on someone's face. It was just like that, silence and a splash of a man getting in the tub and then silence again. Before mutters and an unwrapping of the foil before it was dropped in the water with a soft splash and a comment on how it was fizzing and how cool it was. 

“Just wait.”

Murmuring to himself as he waited for the exclamation and he nodded his head when the sounds got more pleasured and relaxed before a comment how this was amazing and his skin was feeling so soft and he felt so relaxed and it was something amazing and he was nearly beside himself with laughter. Falling out of the chair he nodded his head silently along with the amazed comments he felt the tears roll down his face as he knew that they needed this. They were, in fact, starting to move on. 

“What a goofball. I think I made an addict out of him now.”


End file.
